Destined
by lilytimes
Summary: What would happen if Jess survived that night? How would all there lives be different?
1. Chapter One October 31st to November 2nd

**OK…. So I have loved Supernatural since it first aired on tv (back when we had it on normal tv in Australia.) and I found this on one of my old drives, and thought I would post it, and dip my toe into another area of writing other than twilight and harry potter.**

**A few things you should know before reading, I have very loosely based this on the first episode, there is no hunting in this chapter, this is just a chapter on how I think Jess would have survived that night if given the chance, this story will hopefully follow with the tv series loosely as a few characters that were killed off, I will not kill, Jess being one of them, (and Bobby being another, I love him too much to kill him) I believe Sam's life would have been different (and Deans as well) if Jess had lived, so this is my take on what could happen.**

**I hope you like it, all criticism is welcome but horrible ones will be ignored, and all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.**

**I have reread through this ork and edited all my mistakes on the 11/06/2015 **

**Thank you Lily.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own supernatural, the dialogue or any of the characters on the show.**

**Chapter One October 31****st**** to November 2****nd**** 2005. (pilot episode)**

"Sam" Jess asked rubbing at her eyes, she swore she heard a voice or at least a noise coming from the kitchen, when Sam didn't stir beside her she reached across to nudge him awake, coming up with only his cooling sheets, she frowned, sleepily blinking lightly in the dark she asked. "Sam, are you wake?"

Not getting a reply, she groaned, rubbing her face over her outstretched hand she called out again "Sam."

Hearing another noise from down the hall she decided she would investigate it later, after all it was probably just Sam in the kitchen, and he was either ignoring her on purpose, or he was in one of his moods.

As more noise came from the kitchen she sat up, flicking the blankets off her legs, she decided she would investigate what the hell Sam was doing, heading towards the kitchen, Jess rubbed at her face to try and get rid of the sleep and the hang over that was hovering around her head like a bad cloud. Flicking on the light in the kitchen, she spotted Sam, smiling at him lightly she asked "Sam what are you doing, what's with the noise?"

"Hey, Jess" Sam called, as he shuffled guiltily towards her "we didn't, wake you did we." Carding his fingers through his hair he stated. "Ah, this is Dean, I told you who Dean was right?"

Jess watched as Sam did the nerve shuffle thing he always seemed to do when his family was brought up, or he was trying to avoid something he didn't really want to talk about.

"Dean" cutting her gaze across to the man that now stood near her boyfriend, she briefly looked Dean up and down, before turning to face Sam "as in your brother Dean?"

"Smurfs huh, there my favorite." Dean stated, as he approached her "I gotta tell you, you are well and truly out of my brother's league."

Jess was sure the smile he sent her way was meant to be flirty but all it did was make anger pool into the pit of her stomach, making it churn in distaste.

What the hell was this man trying to do, ruin hers and Sam's relationship? Did he think one smile and she would forget about Sam? That she would sleep with him?

Jess smiled at him lightly which she was sure was more of a grimace then an actual smile, before focusing on Sam "everything ok babe?"

"Yeah, Dean was just leaving." Sam said as he put his arm around her waist, kissing her lightly on the forehead "absolutely nothing to worry about." He reassured her.

"Sam, dad's been missing for a few days." Dean cut in as he ran his hand through his hair.

"His probably pulling a double with Millar."

"Ok, well try this." Dean patted the side of his pants, as if he was search for something that was always there "dad went on a hunting trip and he hasn't been seen in a few days."

Jess wasn't sure what a standard response to that was meant to be, but as every muscle in Sam's body tensed she realized that this might in fact be a bad thing. And that Sam was actually worried about his father which she was certain he hadn't done in a while.

Not since the money or the brand new pair of jeans would randomly appear on their dining table, or that time there sink had magically fixed itself.

"Jess, will you excuse us." Sam stated as he ushered Jess to go down the hall to their bedroom.

"Sam?" Jess asked as she let him lead her down the hall and into the bedroom, sitting on the bed, she grabbed his hands "what is this about? I thought you hadn't spoken to your brother in years? And why are you worried about your dad being on a hunting trip?"

Sam sighed "you know I haven't seen him in years, but that doesn't mean he hasn't been here." rubbing at his face he stated "the money and the strange things appearing around the apartment, I've known it's been Dean, but that's not the point, his probably just here to talk, bounce some ideas on where dad has gone, and then leave again."

Jess wasn't sure who he was trying to convince her or himself, feeling the sense of dread fill her stomach, Jess nodded her head lightly, grabbing his face in her hands she lightly kissed him on the lips. "Go talk to your brother, then we can crawl back into bed." Glance at the clock she added "and start the day with a bang."

Sam chuckled lightly, kissing her on the lips "ok, just 5 minutes." Kissing her again, he sprinted out of the bedroom.

Flopping back on to the bed Jess sighed, Sam Winchester was going to be the death of her she was sure of it.

Crawling up the covers she tucked her feet under the blankets before stealing Sam's pillow, hugging it to her chest, she breathed in his scent, before sighing in contentment that seemed to surround her.

Opening her eyes up, she caught site of something on the windowsill, getting up from the bed she ran her fingers through the frowning at what she realized was a pile of salt, she was certain that Sam hasn't eaten in the bedroom today, so why was there salt on the sill.

Getting up she approached the window, running her finger through the salt, she hummed lightly, as she brushed the salt out of the perfect line that was to neat to have been spilled there.

Resolving to get the brush and shovel from the kitchen when Sam finished talking with his brother, she sat back on the edge of the bed, grabbing a pair of discarded jeans off the floor she slipped into them, so that her legs were covered just in case Sam's pervert of a brother walked back in with him.

Glancing at the clock she sighed in annoyance as she noticed that Sam had been gone for longer than 5 minutes.

Hearing Sam's feet thump on the floor as he walked up the hallway, Jess shot him a smile over her shoulder "how'd it go, did you sort it out?"

Sam sighed, his hand carding through his already messy hair "I'm going to go help him look for dad, we think we know where he might be, so were just going to make sure his alright."

"Will you be back by Monday for the interview, you've been looking forward to that for a while." Jess stated, as she grabbed his hands. "It can't wait can it, do you need to leave right now?"

"Yeah." Sam whispered "I might not get along with him, but he's my dad."

Jess smiled at him sadly, the familiar pang at not having her parents hurt her a little, and the fact that Sam was willing to jeopardize his future to go make sure his dad wasn't at the bottom of the bottle made a warm feeling fill her up inside. "I'll help you pack a bag." Jess stated as she reached up on the tips on her toes so she could kiss the corner of his mouth. "And when you get back you can make it up to me, besides it might do you some good to be with your brother, and it'll be a bonus if you can sober your dad up and bring him back to reality a little."

"Yeah." Sam laughed. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd crash and burn." Jess teased, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend, she walked into their shared wardrobe, grabbing his duffle bag off the top shelf, she frowned as she noticed something metal on his shelf, shaking her head she asked "so where exactly are you going?"

Half an hour later Jess kissed Sam goodbye as he followed his brother out of the apartment building, waving to him lightly she blow him a kiss, as she watched the lights of the impala disappear down the street.

Walking back into the apartment she shut and locked the door.

-0-0-

"So" Dean started, his fingers tapping a rhythm on the steering wheel.

"I'm coming with you to find dad, ok Dean we're not discussing Jess." Sam stated as he looked out the window "she's going to be one topic you don't get to bring up and we are not discussing her ever."

"Ok" Dean perched his lips, tapping the steering wheel he looked across at Sam, smirking he wiggled his eyebrows "she's hot."

"Dude." Sam gave him a dirty look.

-0-0-

As the alarm clock blasted through her dreams Jess squinted at it lightly, seeing 9am glaring back at her, she slammed her hand on top of the machine, searching in vain for the off button.

With a frustrated huff, Jess realized that it wasn't her alarm, it was Sam's, and with a groan she wiggled across the bed, sending pillows and blankets into the floor as she tried to turn off his alarm.

Flopping back on to the bed, she grabbed his pillow off the floor where it had fallen in her attempts at the alarm, holding it hostage, she snuggled into it, breathing in his manly smell she sighed in bless, she loved waking up with Sam all around her.

The perfume company should bottle up Sam's scent, if they did she would wear it all the time, hell she was pretty certain she would bath in it if she could.

Blinking her eyes open she looked at the clock on the bedside table, seeing 11.10 on the clock, she groaned.

After the interview yesterday, she really needed to talk to Rebecca, just to unwind and completely forget that she stuffed it up.

Not only did she bomb the interview, she was pretty certain she wouldn't get hired by any other hospital.

Feeling her back pop as she rose from the bed, Jess headed towards the bathroom.

She knew that Sam would be home sometime today, which meant he'd be exhausted before his interview tomorrow.

She wanted to run to the store and get some ingredients to make him some choc chip cookies, so that he had something to come home to, as well as met Rebecca for lunch before Rebecca started work that night.

Having the quickest shower she had ever had, Jess slipped into a pair of jeans and a singlet, throwing on one of Sam's flanny shirts Jess picked up the collar and inhaled his scent, before heading towards the front door.

Double checking she had her wallet, and phone as well as house keys she shuffled out of the door, closing it firmly behind her she locked it, jiggling the knob she made sure that the door was actually shut and locked, the last thing she needed was for someone to break into their apartment again.

Turning around she skipped down the stairs and headed towards the small café she was meeting Rebecca at.

Smiling as her phone began to ring, she answered it when she saw Sam's name on the caller id.

"So how goes the 'hunt' did you find your dad yet?" Jess asked as she by passed an old woman, and crossed the road.

"Still haven't found him yet, he left a lot of his stuff in Jericho though so that's a bit of a worry." Sam sighed "I was ringing to see how your day was going, not bitch about mine." Sam's deep voice made her skin tingle and a dull ache to form in the pit of her stomach.

"Sam your allowed to worry about him, from what you've told me his not the father of the year type, but his still your dad, besides my day has been good, I'm meeting Rebecca for lunch, I believe there's another boyfriend involved."

"Ah, the drama of college graduates." Sam teased.

"Hey, I like to think that ours isn't a drama." She teased back "though we have enough hot steamy sex, for it to be a drama I guess."

She could hear the smile in Sam's voice as he stated "what would I do without you."

"Crash and burn." Jess replied. "I'll ring you tonight babe, I gotta go I'm at the cafe."

"Alright love you."

"Love you to."

-0-0-

Jess hummed lightly as she pulled the last batch of cookies out of the oven, sitting them on the counter, using an egg flip she slipped the cookies off the oven tray and put them on the cooling tray that was on the bench.

Hearing her phone ring, she looked at it to see that Sam was calling her again.

"Hey handsome, I was just about to go to bed." Jess stated as she put the baking tray in the sink, and started washing the dishes, making sure her phone wouldn't slip off her shoulder she waited for Sam to reply.

"Yeah, I was just letting you know that I'm about six hours out, and I was hoping to catch you before you went to bed."

Jess smiled softly. She really did love Sam, especially when he was being himself, not hiding his personality from his brother.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm going to grab a shower, and slip into a nighty, assuming your brothers coming back with you."

"ah, no" Sam stated, she could hear the sound of papers rattling around, and what she knew was the engine of the impala purring away, closing her eyes she could also hear a tinny version of some ACDC song on the radio. "He, um, he needs to get back to his own life."

Jess hummed at him disapprovingly, she knew he was lying, letting it slid she asked "so naked then?"

"God Jess." Sam groaned "I'll see you in a few hours, I love you."

Jess laughed "don't worry I love you to." Shaking her head at her boyfriend she dried her hands, grabbing her phone off her shoulder she sat it on the table, going back she finished the dishes.

Drying her hands again, she put the cooled cookies on a plate, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper, she wrote a letter for Sam.

_I love you. I missed you_

Blowing on it lightly, she placed it on the side of the plate.

-0-0-

"You really like this Jess, huh?" Dean asked as he looked across at Sam "she's not just a passing thing."

"You have passing things Dean." Sam stated, as he closed his phone "I don't know, I see a future with her, she's the one I'm going to marry one day."

"Wow." Dean whistled "you're serious?" looking at Sam he asked "she know about the family business?"

"No." Sam stated "I got out of that life Dean, I'm not going to drag her into it, Jess deserves better, and." Pausing Sam contemplated what he was going to say "I'm ready to give it to her, she had that interview at the hospital to start nursing there, and I'm going to be a lawyer."

"A pencil pusher?" Dean asked shaking his head "you could at least do something that won't make you lose all your skills."

"You don't get it Dean, how many demons have ruined someone's life, not just killing someone using their bodies, but also getting caught and then just leaving the person to face the consequences, I want to be able to help the victims of everything we hunt."

Dean was silent for a while, taking in his brothers words, before he glanced at Sam "so, you're not really getting out of hunting, you're just going a step further."

"I don't know, maybe." Sam muttered, as he looked out of the window "I just want to make there lives easier I guess."

"Dose Jess know the real reason for you wanting to go into law?"

Sam shook his head "I'm going to tell her Dean, it just hasn't been the right time for it."

Dean nodded lightly "hey, one thing you were taught was there is never enough time for waiting in this life."

Silence fall over the brothers as they both thought on their words. "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Yeah." Dean agreed "She's a good girl, just wait until after the wedding before I get nephews yeah."

"You'd know as soon as we found out, after all best man kinda needs to be at the wedding."

Dean shot Sam a smile "you haven't even asked her how do you know she won't turn your ugly arse down."

"I don't know Dean, we've talked about the future, and I'm pretty sure she would have said yes."

"Would have?" Dean asked

"I had it planned for this weekend, after her interview."

Dean whistled "the ring big? Chicks dig big rings."

Sam shook his head "not ever chick is into material things Dean."

"Alright, have we finished our chick moment?" Dean stated as he thumbed the steering wheel.

"Yeah." Sam agreed as he leant back on the seat and closed his eyes, determined to get some sleep before he got home.

-0-0-

Jess woke with a start, someone was in the house, or trying to get into the house.

Sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she tripped over something sticking out of the edge of the bed on Sam's side, scooping up her phone she pressed redial on it, holding her breath as she waited for Sam to answer she counted to 10, before releasing the breath she was holding, hearing what sounded like someone breaking the front door down she silenced her scream that wanted to jump out of her throat.

"Jess."

"Sam" Jess gasped "there's someone in the house, it sounds like they're breaking down the front door."

"What?" Sam shouted. "Dean go faster we needed to get home."

"I'm going to see who's there." Jess stated.

"Jess, don't go near the door." Sam snapped.

"Sam." Jess stated as she shuffled down the hallway, peeking out through the glass in the door, Jess smiled in relief. "It's just Brady."

"At 1 in the morning." Sam shouted through the phone. "Jess don't open that door, ok it's not Brady."

"What?" Jess asked "of course its Brady, he doesn't have a twin or a cloning machine." Jess teased.

"Babe." Sam's tone went serious "can he see you?"

Jess frowned, as she watched Brady pound on the door again. "Jess hello, are you there?"

"Don't answer him." Sam hissed in the phone "Dean drive faster"

Swallowing Jess felt fear lick up her spine "Sam what's going on?"

"Jess, you gotta listen to me, there is a pump bottle filled with water in my nightstand you need to get that, can you do that."

Jess nodded lightly, rushing down the hall to the bedroom, she pulled Sam's draw out, grabbing the bottle of water, she noticed a rosary on a chain in there as well, slipping it into her bra, thankful that she hadn't taken it off she waited for Sam's further instructions. "Ok, now what do I call the police?"

"No, no, Jess you have got to trust me ok, and that means no police ok."

"Ok" Jess whispered, as she looked down to the front door from the hallway, where she could just make out Brady standing there, she was certain she could see the doorknob moving.

"Ok, there's a gun in the closet on my side underneath a stack of shirts."

"A gun?" Jess hissed "what the hell is a gun doing in this house?"

"Now is not the time to lecture me on the safe place for guns Jess." Sam sighed. "He can't get in if there is salt line downs, Jess you need to remember that, that is not Brady alright, I need you not to freak out but that's a demon."

Demon.

What the hell was Sam thinking, demons didn't exist they were something nightmares were made of, and sane people didn't think of them, only crazy people thought of demons, and she was certain her stable beautiful, kind and shy boyfriend wasn't insane.

Trying to control the panic willing up inside her, she took a deep breath, focusing on what Sam had said, there wasn't any salt down, she had cleaned it up yesterday when she woke up, she had thought that Sam had spilt it again, but now she knew she was wrong, he had deliberately poured the salt "I cleaned up the salt on the windowsill in the bedroom." Jess blurted as she put the bottle on the bed, rushing over to the wardrobe she grabbed the gun from under the shirts, wrinkling her nose in distaste as she sat it on the bed.

"that's ok babe, but you need to get the salt from the kitchen, and put a line in front of the window, and in the doorways, it won't take him long to get through the front door, and the salt line under the mat." Sam instructed "were about an hour away, babe, it's going to be alright, depending on his strength he probably can't get past the first line of salt."

Jess could tell from the sound of his voice that he was lying, and when she caught sight of the black eyes of Brady as she raced to the kitchen for the salt, she screamed and dropped the phone, this was so not real, she was having a nightmare, and soon she will wake up to Sam shaking her awake his concerned face peering over her, and he'll chase away her nightmare with sex, and she'll feel ok, and this would all have been a dream.

A horrible, horrible dream.

With shaking hands she grabbed the salt, and raced towards the bedroom, pouring a shaky line of salt in the doorway first and then on the windowsill, she took a deep breath before exhaling, trying to control her nerves, from her vantage point she could see where Brady had actually broken the front door and had managed to get through the first salt line by flicking the mat back with his foot, and blowing the grains away.

"Oh god." Jess whispered as she saw Brady's black eyes shift to her.

"Sweet little Jess all alone." Brady laughed "from what I understand Sam's going to be awhile yet, why don't you come out of there and we'll talk."

Jess shook her head, backing away from the salt line, and moving closer to the bed where the pump bottle sat with Sam's gun.

Scooping up the bottle of water, her fingers trembled as she watched him, she had always thought that Brady was a creep, one of those friends you were introduced to through a friend of a friend, which hovered until he was accepted into your own group of friends.

She had meet Sam through him, she'd helped get him clean when he had dropped out of college and started to do drugs, she had thought at one stage that he would be a decant person, but it turns out that she was wrong, not only was he not human, he most certainly was a creep.

She could hear her phone ringing in the kitchen, the constant chirp announcing that someone was ringing her, its happy bubbly ringtone making her heart race, was she going to spend her last minutes standing in her bedroom, quivering in fear as a demon tormented her, her stupid ringtone for Sam on repeat as the demon in front of her ripped her apart.

She couldn't believe she had dropped her phone, or that she had been stupid enough to leave the kitchen in the first place.

She should have dashed out the backdoor, or escaped out of the window, she should have never dropped her phone.

She should have gone with Sam on his trip, she would have been safe with him, he had protected her from everything else, and sure she would be the first person to admit that she didn't need a man to defend her, but it was nice to feel protected and loved once in a while and Sam did that for her.

"Do you know what you hold in your hand there Jessica, did Sammy tell you what he does, all the things his done in his life." Brady smirked at her, his eyes flashing back to those of a humans "do you know how many people his killed?"

Swallowing the bile that flooded her throat at the thought of her Sam killing anyone she stared at him, popping the bottle open, she smiled sweetly at him. "I'm pretty sure you've done worse, I was a good catholic girl, before I meet Sam, so I know exactly what you are, and what this is."

"So the whore isn't ignorant after all." Brady chuckled, his fingers curled around the door frame as he stared at her "this line isn't going to hold, and when I get my hands on you I'll do to you what Sammy was to chicken to do, I'm going to pin you down and show you what a real man feeling like, I'm going to rip out your guts, and watch you burn alive."

Bringing up the bottle, she squeezed it, hitting him right between the eyes.

As he recoiled, hissing as he went Jess felt some form of satisfaction as he shot away from the salt line.

Smiling to herself, she stepped forward squirting him again, as he recoiled more she didn't even noticed that the salt had all but been broken with the water that splashed out of the bottle.

Brady snarled as he pushed over the salt line, knocking her back into the bedside table, Jess felt the air leave her lungs.

"You whore." Brady snarled as he grabbed her by a fistful of her hair, pulling her up to his height, he slapped her across the face "you're dead."

Struggling in his grip, Jess felt something slice across her abdomen, screaming in pain, she struggled in his grip, pulling her hair out as she tried to get away from him.

Hearing sirens in the distance, the black stealing in the side of her vision, Jess gripped the cross in her bra, yanking it out, she pressed it into Brady's face, as she was dropped to the ground, she crumbled in on herself.

The smell of smoke filling her senses as she felt the blackness pull her into it, she hoped someone noticed her house was on fire.

-0-0-

"Faster Dean." Sam shouted as he pressed redial on his phone.

"Sammy I'm going as fast as I can." Dean snapped back.

"Come on, come on." Sam muttered as he caught a glimpse at the sign, there were 30 miles out now, flipping his phone back open he dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

Licking his lips he shot a look at his brother as he responded to the operator, calling in the break in as well as a need for an ambulance, Sam hung up the phone.

He needed Jess to be alright, he didn't think he could survive without her.

"Were going to get there in time Sammy." Dean promised

Sam had a sinking feeling in his stomach he didn't want to comment on, instead he focused on not fidgeting on the seat, and sending preys up to whoever is listening that they he would find Jess well and alive.

Half an hour later as the impala pulled up onto his block, Sam's heart jumped out of his chest as he saw his house go up in flame. "No, no, no" Sam chanted as he jumped out of the car.

"Sir you can't go in there." A police man called as he stopped Sam front going past the service vehicles

"I live there, my girlfriend" Sam choked, he felt the world around him tunnel out as all he thought of was what would happen if he was too late.

"She's in the ambulance." The police officer pointed to where an ambulance sat.

Hearing those words Sam sagged in relief, Jess had survived, she had fought a demon by herself and won.

Heading to the ambulance, he hopped up inside, grabbing Jess' hand he kissed her lightly on the head.

All that mattered was that Jess was alright.

And the son of a bitch that did this would pay for doing this to his girl.

Looking up as the ambulance doors were close, Sam caught sight of his brother nodding to him, Sam knew that Dean got the message.

He was returning to hunt.

**Let me know what you all think.**

**lily.**


	2. Chapter Two Aftermath of the fire Novemb

**Hi to people who are actually reading this, I'm not sure if anybody is liking this story, or if I should continue to post the chapters as not a lot of people have actually read it, so I'm going to go off of the followers/favorites and have decided to judge if people are actually reading this off of them not reviews….anyway…..this chapter deals with the aftermath of the fire, Sam and Jess relationship as well as Jess and Dean getting to know each other a little, this takes place in the week before season 1 episode 1 and episode 2, and contains no hunting, just investigating a little, any dialogue you recognize is all Supernatural. **

**I have reread through this work and edited all my mistakes on the 11/06/2015 **

**Thank you Lily.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own supernatural, the dialogue or any of the characters on the show.**

**Chapter Two Aftermath of the fire November the 3****rd**** to 9th**

Sam stood in the doorway of the room Jess had been in for the last 24 hours, they had treated her for minor burns, smoke inhalation, and had needed to stitch her stomach closed from where Brady had sliced her open, 18 stitches, spanning from hip bone to hip bone across her abdomen, and some minor facial bruising.

He wasn't sure how she had survived but he was thankful that she had, he could have easily gotten home to her floating on the ceiling like their mother had been, her body burnt to a crisp.

He knew now that he defiantly would have been lost without her, he probably would have turned out to be just as obsessed as his father was after their mother's death, and he would have chased the demons responsible all around the world if he could, blinded by the pain of losing Jess.

As it was, they hadn't found anything as of yet, he had gone with Dean to Brady's apartment to find it empty, and no sign of him returning anytime soon, with very little leads they would have to move on soon, to try and find the demon in another location, they knew from experience with their dad that the demon didn't stay in one spot for too long, assuming that the demon that was wearing Brady was in face the demon that killed their mother.

Even with bruises across her face Jess was still beautiful, her long golden locks, would need to be cut where the fire had burnt her locks, and it would take a few weeks for the bruising and swelling to go down, along with her stomach to heal a hundred percent, but he was certain they could come back from this, he just hoped that she took this with a grain of salt like she had done with a lot of the things he has said and done in the past.

The doctor had said that whomever had stabbed Jess had missed all major organs, it was as if the wound was only meant to bleed her out over a period of time, not outright kill her.

Sam knew that he was meant to come home and find Jess on the roof burning alive, for some reason Brady hadn't been able to hoist her up to the roof before he set the fire.

Shuffling in the doorway, Sam cleared his throat "I, ah" Sam smiled nervously as he waved the bunch of flowers around "you always said roses were lame so I brought you some carnations." Breathing deeply, Sam grabbed her hand "I should have been there to protect you, I should have told you the truth, and I'm-."

"Sam" Jess murmured, as she sleepily opened her eyes. "Why are you talking to yourself?"

"Hey" wiping at his eyes Sam gave her a watery smile "I'm so glad you're awake."

"I'm so glad I have these pretty awesome pain killers." Jess smiled dopily "and I am so glad to have you."

Kissing her lightly on the knuckles Sam stated "I am so sorry Jess, I never meant for this to happen, I thought you were safe, I thought." Sam paused "I thought I had gotten away from it all."

Reaching up to tug on his hair Jess stated "Sam, I love you, but I am too high to talk about this right now, give me an hour and I'll yell at you for lying to me for a year." Pulling him into her, so his forehead rested against hers Jess breathed "but I think we should have sex."

Sam laughed lightly, rubbing his nose against Jess' "they really have you on some good stuff huh."

Jess hummed kissing Sam "hey Sammy." Jess whispered "I took on a demon, and kicked butt."

"High as a kite and you still don't curse." Sam stated kissing her on the lips "get some rest, I've going to go talk to the insurance company about the fire and see what was salvageable at the apartment, Dean said his warded the place so you should be ok till I get back."

Jess hummed in agreement. "You don't get to break up with me over this."

"Jess." Sam sighed "you nearly died."

Not that he was planning on breaking up with her right this second, but they did need to discuss this, and what they were going to do about it.

"I don't think I did." Jess stated "besides just cause you carry a gun around and kill bad things doesn't mean I'll always get hurt." Giggling lightly Jess added "and we are so talking about you hiding a gun in the house, I think I would have been ok if you had of told me it was for a crazy butt demon."

Sam smiled softly "get some rest, I'll see you in an hour." Kissing her on the lips he exited the room, stopping in the doorway he let the relief wash through him at the thought that she was ok.

She had meet his past, and she had come out on top of it.

A part of him was certain now more than ever that she always would come out on top of it, that she would be able to live with him.

Especially since he was going to hunt down that yellow eyed demon with his brother, after they found Brady and killed him for what he did to Jess.

Shaking his head, he brushed his hair out of his face and headed to where Dean had parked the impala.

Jess would be released tomorrow, and she would have to be brought back for a check up on her stitches after that.

He needed to figure out what the hell they were going to do, he knew for certain that he couldn't leave her, but he didn't think that she would be able to go with them, because Sam was going to catch the demon that set this into motion, he would make them pay for daring to hurt Jess, for dragging him back into hunting.

Slipping into the passenger seat of the impala, Sam looked at Dean, crinkling his nose as he watched him shovel chips into his mouth out of a takeaway container "what I was hungry." Dean stated, as he swallowed his mouthful of chips he asked "how's Jess?"

Sam sighed "she's good, and awake the doctor says she can be released tomorrow at the latest."

Dean nodded "how'd she take it?"

Sam shrugged, a blush rising high on his cheeks "she's on pretty good pain meds."

"Alright Sammy." Dean hooted, as he thumped Sam on the shoulder "that's my boy."

Sam rolled his eyes "we didn't do that." He argued "can we just go?"

Wiping the crumbs from his mouth Dean nodded, turning the key in the ignition he started the impala "insurance company or are we going to nose around Brady's flat again?"

"Insurance company first." Sam stated as he rubbed at his eyes.

He was exhausted, and he was certain it was showing as he blinked lazily, he still couldn't believe that his life had changed so much in the matter of hours.

He should have been celebrating his entry to law school with Jess, instead he was sitting with his brother in the car, while she was in a hospital bed, high as a kite on pain medication after a demon tried to kill her.

"Is she coming with us?" Dean asked as he stopped at a set of traffic lights.

"What?" Sam blinked at Dean, his focus swirling back to his brother, and away from his thoughts.

"Jess." Dean said making sure he spoke slowly for Sam "is she coming with us?"

"Dean." Sam shook his head "it's not that simple."

"Of course it is." Dean disagreed "she's proven that she can handle herself, hell she survived her first demon hunt by herself, with a little training she'd kick arse."

"That's just it Dean, she shouldn't have been pulled into this." Sam sighed "I never should have gotten involved with her in the first place, there's always something after a hunter."

"But you did." Dean stated "Once we find this demon, you and Jess can have your apple pie life that you always wanted, you just need to take precautions."

Sam nodded lightly "Yeah, we'll see if she even wants to be anywhere near me after she gets released." Shaking his head as Dean pulled up in front of the insurance company he asked "how the hell did you get your license again?"

"I'm a good driver Sammy." Lightly stroking the dash he stated "baby doesn't have one scratch." Thumping Sam's chest he stated "and don't you even get me started on the fact you broke baby's headlight, driving it into that house, you still need to pay for that."

"Whatever." Sam stated, swinging the door open "just stay in the car, I shouldn't be long." Reaching into the back, Sam grabbed the packet of Doritos sitting on the backseat "here, this should tide you over."

"You can't bribe me with food Samantha." Dean shouted as he opened the Doritos and grabbed a handful.

Rolling his eyes at Dean, Sam headed towards the insurance building, opening the door he waited for an old lady to exit the building before entering it.

Sam could never figure out why Jess insisted that they get home insurance, to him it was pointless, after traveling all over the country side, Sam was still the little boy that was used to living out of his duffle bag, it had taken him the whole first year of college to unpack his duffle bag, and even then his belongings consisted of a few shirts, jeans and a few jumpers, and they had steadily grown over the year, at first when he was in the dorms he had thought that he was wearing his roommates clothes, that they had somehow got mixed up in with his clothes when he went and did laundry, but when he started to find money folded up in his books, he realized that his brother was still looking after him. And when he had meet Jess, he had two full duffle bags worth of possessions, and by the time he moved in with her in there little apartment he didn't hesitate to set up all his belongs, and then buy more.

So he supposed insurance was the next step, to ensure that their belongings were protected in case of a fire or if someone wanted to break in and steal Jess' jewelry, even though he thought it was a smart idea, he still thought it was a bit obsessive of her.

But that was until a demon burnt down there apartment, and nearly kill Jess.

"Mr. Winchester, here for the check I assume." A porty looking guy with a huge handle bar mustache, and beady brown eyes came around the corner of the desk, his stomach wobbling as he walked. "Terribly sorry to hear about your home, and your girlfriend still in the hospital, what a disaster."

"Ah, yeah." Sam stated as he took the seat the insurance guy was offering him. "So they found the cause of the fire then."

"Of course, of course, Palo Alto fire department is very thorough in their investigations they were able to determine that it was faulty wiring in the roof that caused the blaze, you're very lucky you got out in time, from what I hear it went up pretty quick."

Sam tried to make his smile a smile and not a grimace of disgust "yeah, we were very lucky."

"So in the ruling of accidental fire, we've written you a cheque that should cover the damage to your personal effects." The investigator handed Sam the cheque "we assume it should be enough to cover your expenses, and we hope you reapply once you're settled into a new home." Passing a clip board over to Sam he stated "We just need you to sign this, it's just stating that you received the cheque, and have accepted the payment."

Wanting to just get it over with, Sam picked up a pen and signed the papers in front of him, slipping the cheque into his pocket, he stood up from the table, and shook the man's hand as he exited the room. "Thanks." Sam stated, stuffing his hands in his pockets he exited the building and headed back to Dean.

Slipping into the impala he sighed as he looked at his brother, raising an eyebrow as he noticed the Dorito crumbs down the front of Dean's shirt "Really Dean?"

Brushing them Dean gives Sam an orange smile before wiping his mouth "how'd you go?"

"Accidental fire by faulty wiring in the roof." Sam stated "got a cheque for the shit that was burnt."

Dean nodded, tapping his fingers lightly on the steering wheel "how much?"

"Dude." Sam called as he shook his head "just take us back to see Jess."

Dean nodded "sure" shooting him a smile "bitch."

"Jerk" Sam sighed as he shuffled around on the front seat, discreetly brushing crumbs on to the floor.

-0-0-

Jess blinked lightly in the bright light pouring into the room, licking her dry lips, she winced as she felt pressure in her skull, a horribly painful headache had formed and was getting comfy behind her eyes.

Looking across she smiled at the mop of messy brown hair leaning on the side of her bed, running her hand through it she hoped he hasn't been there all day.

Bringing her other hand up to rub at her face, she noticed that the other chair beside her bed was also occupied, noticing Sam's brother Dean starring at her, she tried to smile at him.

Dean gave her a small head nod, before continuing to stare at her.

"Why are you staring?" Jess hissed.

Dean shrugged lightly "so are you going to leave Sammy now?"

"What?" Glaring at him, Jess looked back to see that Sam was still asleep "I'm not leaving Sam just because monsters are real." She hissed back.

Seeing an empty plastic cup on the table beside her, she reached up and grabbed it, she knew her aim was probably really off, but she didn't realize how bad it was when the cup sailed past Dean's head and clattered against the wall.

"Well, we'll need to improve your aim, that's for sure."

Before Jess could tell him where the hell he could go Sam woke up with a start "Jess."

Losing her glare she smiled at Sam, cupping his cheek she whispered "Hey beautiful."

"That should be my line." Sam smiled, kissing her knuckles "how ya feeling? Are you in any pain?"

Jess shook her head "I'm on some pretty killer pain killers, I literally have like no feeling below the waist." Carding her fingers through his hair, she grabbed a handful and tugged him down to her lips, kissing him softly she asked "how are you holding up?"

"I'm good." Clearing his throat he stated "we've been to the insurance company and got the cheque for the damage."

"What exactly happened to the house?" Jess asked as she licked her dry lips.

She remembered Brady coming into the house, she remembered dousing him in holy water and then everything after that was fuzzy to her.

"You don't remember what happened?" Dean asked, as he leant on to the side of her bed, his face appearing in her vision.

Rolling her eyes she stated "I know Brady was a demon, but I don't remember a lot of it, what happened to the apartment? And how did he cut me?"

Kissing her fingers Sam muttered "he set the fire we think to make sure you died, we believe he was going to put you on the roof, make it look like you died like our mother." Sam's voice croaked by the end of his sentence, making her tug on his hair again so that his head rested on her shoulder, so that she could kiss him on the top of his head.

"We think whatever you did startled him and he never finished it."

Jess nodded lightly, nuzzling Sam's hair.

"Jess I'm so-"

"Don't" Jess cut across Sam, dropping a kiss to Sam's head "don't apologize for something that from the sounds of it might have happened anyway."

Sam sighed, kissing her fingers again.

Jess knew that she hadn't won, if anything he'd continue this argument when they were safely away from his brother, where he couldn't overhear everything they said.

"So questions?" Dean asked.

"Plenty." Jess stated as she looked at Dean and then Sam.

Licking her lips she knew she could have her freak out in a bathroom later, she knew if they told her that there was more than demons out there right this second she'd break both her and Sam's hearts and demand they leave her alone.

So mustering her courage, with a light tug at Sam's hair Jess asked "When can I leave?"

Dean nodded his head at them before rising out of the chair, slapping Sam lightly on the head he stated "I'll go see about a doctor and what needs to be filled out so we can get outta dodge."

Watching Dean close the door behind him, Jess slumped back into the pillows.

"You gonna be able to deal with this?" Sam asked "because it's ok if you want to run, I can handle it."

Jess shook her head "I don't want to run, but you can explain all this to me tomorrow." Squeezing his hand Jess asked "so what happens now?"

"We'll have to move on Jess." Breathing deeply Sam held his breath as he stated "Dean can show you how to defend yourself if a demon comes back, or you could come with us?" Sam's demeanor changed he no longer looked like the confident man she loved, in his place sat a small boy, with his head ducked, shoulder slumped, she realized that he expected her to tell him no, to ditch him at the first sign of trouble.

Jess smiled shakily at him she knew her bottom lip was wobbling a little, and her throat was scratchy, as she tried to stop the tears pooling in her eyes, gripping his hand in hers as tightly as she could Jess croaked "Of course I'm going to come with you, one demon attack isn't going to separate us."

The beaming bright smile Sam greeted her with was worth the funny feeling she got in her stomach at the thought of never leaving Sam.

The door clicking open made Jess drop Sam's hand and turn to face the door, wincing slightly at her stitches pulled as she adjusted her position "Ms. Moore how are you feeling today?"

Jess smiled at the doctor "like I should be going home."

"Excellent, just let me look at your chart and we'll see what we can do about you going home." Smiling at Dean whom leant on the doorframe and then shooting Sam one, she waited for the doctor to flick through her medical chart, his humming and haring as he went made her want to wiggle around.

"How's the pain?" the doctor asked

"Good, manageable I guess." Jess nodded, keeping her smile on her face as she watched the doctor.

The doctor hummed again "on a scale of 1 to 10."

"A 2 right now." Jess answered.

"I'll prescribe you some painkillers, I'd like you to take for the next 5-10 days, I'd like to take a look at the stitches to make sure there isn't any sign of infection, but I'll still prescribe you some just in case." The doctor made a motion to indicate that he wanted to look at the dressing around her stomach.

Blushing lightly Jess asked "can you close the curtain, I really don't want Dean to see me naked." Grabbing Sam's arm when he went to leave she shot him a 'stay where the hell you are' look, before smiling at the doctor.

The doctor frowned at her before reaching up and closing the curtain "of course, though it's only your midriff I'd be exposing."

It didn't matter to her she still felt rare and exposed, especially when the doctor pulled the bandages off of her middle, to expose the puffy red skin underneath the plastic covering on the stitches.

She was certain by the relaxed posture that suddenly overcome Sam's tense form that he had expected it to be a lot worse than it was.

"The stitches look good, but no heavy lifting, and" the doctor cleared his throat "no sex until the stitches come out."

Flashing just as red as she was sure Sam was, Jess nodded as the doctor had her sit back up to he could re-bandage her stomach. "After a fortnight or so, you should be able to return to normal duties."

Jess just nodded her head as the doctor wound the bandage tight across her stomach. "And were all done, I'll bring you in papers for you to sign, just mind the burns as well and your good."

As the doctor left, Jess sighed slumping back into the bed. "Did you happen to get me a set of clothes?" Jess asked Sam as Dean shuffled back into the room.

"I had to buy you some new ones Jess." Sam sighed "everything was destroyed in the fire."

"Everything?" she croaked, as she ran a hand down the side of her face.

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered

"It's ok." Jess lied.

It wasn't ok.

It was far from ok, her whole world was in that apartment, every photo she had of her whole family was in there, every memento and cherish family heirloom was in that apartment.

Even her mother's ashes that she had kept since she was a small child was inside that apartment.

Swallowing lightly she supposed she could go see her grandfather, and see if he had any photos of his daughter that she might be able to have, but she knew that was probably a lost curse.

Three years ago when she had left for college her grandfather hadn't been very well, and it had only gotten worse in her absence according to the home nurse that had been hired.

After her grandmother died in a mugging her grandfather had been left to raise her mother, and then when her mother and father had been killed in a car accident, she was left in the care of her grandfather, and the Moore estate.

As the only child of only children going back generations, she had been the sole keeper of all the photos, and her mother's diaries, and because of some stupid demon they were all reduced to ash.

Blinking back the sudden tears she smiled at Sam "Can I have the bag of clothes Sam I'd like to get changed.

"Um, sure, there right here." Sam stammered as he placed the bag on the bed "did you want a hand?"

"No, I'm good, just slid the curtain back across, and I'll call out if I need you." Dismissing Sam, jess shrugged out of the paper gown she had been wearing, slipping her boobs into the cups of her bra, she snapped the clasp closed pulling up the straps, she righted them on her shoulders then pulled her shirt over her head, wincing as she bent down she slipped on the underwear and jeans, standing on jelly legs she pulled them up past her hips, sitting down heavily on the bed, she jumped as the curtain was pulled open, Both Dean and Sam peering in at her.

Shaking her head, at them both she took Sam offer to help her off the bed, leaning on him a bit more heavily then she would of liked to, she was thankful when he didn't mention it.

"Here you are Ms. Moore, there's your prescriptions, and if you make sure to make an appointment to have your stitches out in a fortnight, you're all set to go." The doctor handed Dean the paperwork, as he nodded to them he started down the hallway.

"Sammy we can't stay here a fortnight." Dean hissed.

Glaring at him Jess called to the doctor "do I need to book in here, or can I book into any clinic to have them removed?"

She watched as the doctors shoulders slumped, as he turned around to face her "any clinic is fine, just remember what I said, no longer than 10 days though for the stitches."

"Thanks." Jess called as they headed towards the car.

Smiling as Sam helped her into the back of the impala, she felt her eyes begin to droop, shaking the sleepiness from her eyes she asked "so where to now?"

"To the motel were staying at, where you getting to go to bed." Dean stated "after we fill your prescription, then assuming your coming with us, you need to learn how to survive."

"You mean to hunt right?" Jess asked "that's what your dad was doing, he was hunting a demon?" settling into the leather of the Impala, Jess really did try to wait for them to reply to her answer.

But her eyes got really heavy, and she really needed to just rest them for a minute.

-0-0-

Hearing a thunk Dean turned to face the backseat, snorting lightly Dean smirked at Sam "she took the news really well huh Sammy?"

"Don't be a jerk." Sam said, as he reached into the backseat, to make sure that Jess was at least buckled in.

Hearing the soft snoring Dean shook his head "you're really serious about bringing her with us?"

"She doesn't normally fall asleep that fast Dean, it's the pills, Jess and pain medication just don't mix very well."

Dean nodded his head, he had a feeling that letting Sammy's little heart throb tag along with them was going to make their lives very interesting.

Starting his baby, he headed towards the motel room they had booked in the middle of town.

He hoped to god they didn't actually try to have sex with him in the room, he was all fine for them having sex, a man has needed but he really didn't want to see Sam naked arse.

**I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think. Next chapter will take place in episode 2 of season 1.**

**lily**


	3. Chapter Three November the 10th-14th 200

**Hi everybody, sorry for the huge delay in this story. This chapter takes place in episode 2 of season 1 when Sam and Dean are hunting the Wendigo. **

**I have reread through this work and edited all my mistakes on the 11/06/2015 **

**Thank you Lily.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own supernatural, the dialogue or any of the characters on the show.**

**Chapter Three November the 10****th****-14****th**** 2005. (Episode 1.2 Wendigo)**

Jess sighed tiredly as she shuffled into a more comfortable position on the backseat of the impala.

She had been with the brothers for a week, and had only decided after a lot of arguing on Sam's part to follow their dads trail, and hope that they find him so that they could find the yellow eyed demon that had supposedly put a hit out on her.

In the week she had spent in the motel room with the Winchesters she had noticed a lot of things about the two brothers, though they were completely different they were both the exact same in a lot of ways. For one they were both as stubborn as the other, and they both cared deeply about the ones they held close to their heart, and they both tried to one up the other constantly.

Brushing her hair out of her face, Jess closed her eyes, she was so damn tired, and it was still an adjustment to be having nightmares, every time she closed her eyes she saw Brady with his black eyes gripping her by her throat and hurling her around the room, in some dreams he had even succeeded in killing her, and she was forced to watch Sam screaming up at her, reaching for her in vain as she was burnt alive.

Shuffling around again, she gave a frustrated sigh as she felt her stitches pull lightly, they were due to come out shortly, and they were itchy as all hell.

"Can't sleep?"

Sitting up Jess gave Dean a tired smile in the rearview mirror "it's the damn stitches." She stated

She knew he knew she was lying, but she was thankful that he was letting her get away with it.

Hell she was surprised he didn't call her on her avoidance tendencies by now.

She really needed to talk to Sam about this whole hunting thing, and monsters, she couldn't keep hearing half conversations through bathroom doors and by ok with this.

If anything she needed to know the full truth, not half of what she'd heard.

"The nightmares are normal." Dean stated "use to have them as a kid, not that I'll admit it if you tell Sam."

Jess snorted lightly "I'm pretty sure he could handle it."

"Like you and monsters, huh?" Dean asked as he tapped the steering wheel.

Jess rolled her eyes "it's just a lot to take in."

"You shouldn't avoid it, it's just going to get ugly." Dean stated.

Jess rolled her eyes "stay out of mine and Sam relationship ok, I don't tell you two how to behave."

"Our relationship is fine." Dean stated

"Whatever, how far are we from Colorado anyway?"

"A few hours, why don't you try for some more sleep, you got some pain pills left?" Dean asked as he leant forward to fiddle with the radio.

"Trying to get me to shut up?" Jess asked.

"Nah" Dean stated "but you'll need sleep for monster 101 tomorrow, I think you've avoided it enough.

Dean was a jerk, but he was right.

With a sigh, Jess laid down flat on the backseat, grabbing Sam's jacket she pulled it tighter around her shoulders, breathing in his scent, she closed her eyes.

She so could not wait for a motel room, so that she could actually sleep in a bed with him.

**-0-0-**

Jess woke with a start, sitting up she looked around her to see what had woken her, seeing Sam sit forward just as fast as her she realized what it was.

Sam had had another nightmare.

Sighing, Jess laid back down on the seat, he wouldn't talk to her about it till he was ready, so she wasn't going to push him on it, and he closed up quicker than a snapdragon when she pushed.

"You ok?" Dean's gravelly voice called.

Thinking he was talking to her, she was just about to reply when she heard Sam answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She wasn't really ears dropping, she was just concerned, about Sam.

Sam had been having these nightmares since the demon had attacked her.

"Another nightmare?" Dean asked.

Jess really wanted to roll her eyes at that, they both knew what they were, and they both knew that Sam wasn't going to admit that he was having them.

Sam clearing his throat rather loudly was an indicator that he wasn't going to answer, keeping her eyes closed, she heard the noise of Sam's shirt scraping on the seat.

"How long has Jess been asleep?" Sam asked

"A few hours, sleeps like the dead."

"She does that on medication." Sam answered

Dean tapped his fingers on the steering wheel "so, you wanna drive?"

She knew they were emotionally crippled but this was a bit ridicules.

"What?" Sam asked "Dean in your whole life you never asked me that."

"Gee, thought you might want to, but never mind." Dean called.

"Look man you're worried about me, and I get it, but I'm perfectly ok."

Seeing that the conversation was over, Jess moaned lightly and rubbed at her eyes, looking around her, she leant forward kissing Sam on the cheek she asked "where are we?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction?" Dean answered "and a good morning to you to Jessica."

Rolling her eyes at him, Jess tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice as she called "good morning Dean."

"Maybe we left Stanford too soon? Maybe Brady's gone back?" Sam stated as he flicked open a map.

Looking over his shoulder Jess could see nothing but forest on the map, with a few roads and a small town off to the side of it.

"Sam, we dug around there for a week, waiting and seeing if he was going to turn up and he didn't, ok. We found nothing, if you want to find the demon that tried to kill Jessica-"

"We gotta find dad first." Sam cut across.

"And Jessica needed to learn-"

"About monsters." Jess cut across Dean, smiling at his dirty look in the mirror, Jess added "and hunting, assuming that the demon that attacked me actually was the one that attacked your mum."

Sam shot her a slight smile.

"Look Dad disappearing, and that thing showing up 20 years later, with the whole trying to kill Jess in the exact way that mum died, it's no coincidence, Dad will have answers, he'll know what to do."

Jess wasn't look forward to meeting John Winchester, she had heard absolutely nothing nice about the man, and she knew even less about him, but the way that both of the boys acted when his name was mentioned she knew they both loved him dearly, and respected him to some degree, where she was sure Dean would follow him blindly without question, she knew Sam wasn't like that, she had a feeling, and as well as what she has been told to her in the past, that John Winchester was an arsehole and had caused the rift between the two brothers.

"It's weird man." Sam stated as he looked over the map again, she wasn't sure what he was looking for but she hoped he found it "this co-ordinates he left us, to this Blackwater Ridge."

"What about it?"

"There's nothing there." Sam stated "It's just woods, why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

"Maybe, he needs you to find something there." Jess stated "Could be a monster of some kind, his had trouble with, he might need help."

Dean looked at them both, before turning off the road, passing the sign that says Welcome to Lost Creek Colorado National Forest. "We'll find out, but under no circumstances, if this is a monster dad's hunting is Jess getting involved."

"I agree with you there." Sam stated.

"Hey." Jess called "I think I handled myself ok last time."

Being meet with silence Jess knew that they both weren't going to talk to her about this, rolling her eyes, she pushed her now short hair behind her ear.

Sighing Jess stated "if it's in a remote area maybe we should talk to a ranger, see if we can actually find the place you two will need to hike to."

Dean hummed lightly as he pulled the impala into the ranger station, hoping out of the car, Jess didn't miss the look Sam shot her when she didn't slam the car door in annoyance.

Loping her hand into hers Sam squeezed it lightly, dropping a kiss to the top of her forehead Sam breathed "I know he can do a jerk, but thanks for not" Sam paused.

"Stooping to his level." Jess replied, bumping Sam's hip lightly Jess added "your brothers a jerk, but he does love you Sam, and care about you."

"Hey lovebirds." Dean called from the porch of the ranger's station "let's get the show on the road."

Jess took a deep breath "this would be a little easier if we could have sex."

"3 days, and the stitches come out Jess." Sam muttered "then we can take a long shower."

Shooting him a smile Jess tugged him up the stairs and into the cabin, Dean walking in front of them, seeing a model of the forest on a table she approached it with Sam behind her, pointing out the one labeled Blackwater Ridge, she looked at the surrounding areas.

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote, it's cut off by these canyons here" his fingertips lightly tracing over the model in front of him "with rough terrain, dense forest, abandon silver and gold mine all over the place." Sam sighed.

"Doesn't seem like a place that's easy to get to." Jess stated. "You'd need to be pretty good at hiking, look at the trails leading up there."

Sam nodded in agreement.

"Dude, check out the size of these friggin bear." Dean called.

Rolling her eyes, she shot Sam a look as they both turned to see what Dean was looking at.

The bear in the photo was huge, the man beside it looked dwarfed compared to the massive thing. "It says there's a dozen or more grizzles in the area." Jess stated as she bent down slightly to read an information plague beside the photo.

"It's no nature hike that's for sure." Sam stated

"You three aren't planning to go out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance, are ya?"

Walking over to stand beside the boys, Jess smiled at the ranger that come to stand in front of them, the way he looked them over Jess knew that whatever Sam and Dean came up with to say, the ranger was going to know instantly that it was a lie.

"Um, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam stated, laughing a little to cover up his nervousness.

"Recycle man." Dean stated as he raised his fist, grinning at the ranger.

Jess was sure he would of believed them a little if Dean hadn't spoken, rolling her eyes at them she waited for the ranger to call them on their bluff.

"Bull." The ranger snapped "You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

Jess smiles at him, reaching behind Sam to jab Dean in the side "yes, yes we are, ranger Wilkinson"

Trying not to fidget under the rangers stare Jess, leant a little more into Sam's side.

"Well, I'll tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater Ridge until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now is it?"

"No." Jess stated, as both Dean and Sam shook their heads.

The ranger hummed as he looked at all three of them. "Now you tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will, well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?"

Jess jabbed Dean again, giving him a dirty look, which he returned

"That's putting it lightly, seems you surround yourself with that type though don't you boy." The Ranger looked Jess up and down, before raising an eyebrow

Jess gave the ranger a dirty look.

"You don't know it sir." Dean came around to throw his arm around Jess' shoulder, placing his lips on the side of her head "pain in the arse if you ever did meet one. You know what might actually help me in my Haley situation is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date."

As the ranger eyed them before turning around and getting the copy for Dean, Jess elbowed him again "get off me."

"Quit elbowing me." Dean replied

"Seriously you two." Sam hissed, getting in between them "what the hell are you thinking Dean?" Sam asked as he steered Jess to stand on his left and Dean on his right.

"I think blondie might be right, maybe dad was looking for something here."

Following them out of the cabin, she felt some of Dean's good mood flow through her as he held up the piece of paper in the light "yeah." He whooped.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup?"

Jess frowned, even she could tell that that was not what Dean was doing, even she knew that this might be connected to their dad, after all Blackwater ridge was where the co-ordinates lead to.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?"

Jess shook her head, opening the door of the impala, as she waited for the pissing contest to begin between the pair of them.

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" Dean snapped as he tapped the top pf the impala.

"Sam" Jess called

"What?" He snapped. "We should just go to the co-ordinates, were wasting time."

"You think I don't want you to catch the thing that tried to kill me." Jess hissed at the same time as Dean asked "Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?"

"Since now." Sam stated as he throw open the door to the impala and slides into.

Scrambling into the backseat, Jess rested her hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sam?" she called softly, her eyes flicking to where Dean was walking around the side of the impala.

Reaching up and squeezing her hand Sam whispered "I nearly lost you Jess, and you're going to be hunted for the rest of your life unless we kill this thing, that's what we should be doing, not following one of Dean's whims."

Sucking a breath in Jess, knew her next few words were defiantly not welcome. "Maybe Dean is right, that this might be connected to the location your dad gave you, maybe this is what you're hunting."

Sam hummed lightly, keeping Jess' hand in his, as Dean got in the impala, and started it, pulling out of the car park looking at them briefly Dean stated "were going to the Collins house."

"Try not to be a jerk." Jess chimed.

"Shut it blondie." Dean stated as they headed towards the Collins house.

Pulling up to the Collins household, Jess looked around her, taking in the beautiful kept gardens, and the slightly peeling paint on the outside of the house, the house looked well loved and homey.

Stepping to follow behind Sam and Dean, she watched how the brothers would do this.

Dean knocked on the door and they all waited to see if someone would answer, the pretty brunette that answered the door had Sam shooting her a 'watch Dean be a horn dog' look, which made her smile slightly.

Dean shot the pretty brunette a smile "You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Jess, we're uh, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy."

As the girls shoulders slumped and her lip wobbled Jess could see the grief pass through the poor girl, she knew what it was like to not have any family left, but she didn't know the feeling of losing someone close like this girl was obviously with her brother.

"Lemme see some ID." Haley croaked, as she straightened her shoulders.

Jess held her breath as Dean showed Haley the id Dean had stolen from the rangers station.

Haley nodded lightly opening the door "come on in"

"Thanks." Dean stated as he held the door open, as Haley swung it open for them.

"That yours?" Haley asked,

Jess smiled at the awe that was in Haley's voice, the impala was a beautiful machine, even if the owner was a jerk 9 out of 10 times.

"Yeah." Dean stated, his chest puffing up a little in pride at his baby.

"Nice car." Haley stated

'Oh my' Dean mouthed to Sam with a raised eyebrow and a head nod.

Jess knew she wasn't the only one to scoff at Dean at that, maybe this would end with Dean having a hook up if the boys didn't find anything.

Following them into the kitchen she smiled at the boy sitting at the table, fiddling with his knife and fork.

"Hi" Jess whispered to the boy.

The boy looked at her before looking back down at his fork, twirling it within his hands.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked

Haley placed a bowl on the top in front of the boy "He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos, he never misses a day and we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception." Sam stated.

"He's got a satellite phone, too." Haley croaked as she brought a hand up to her mouth.

"Its ok, we're just trying to help, he didn't mean to upset you." Jess soothed as she placed a reassuring hand on Haley's arm.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asked as he eyed Haley.

"He wouldn't do that."

Dean eyed the boy at the table, Jess smiled at the boy gently as he looked up and met Dean's eyes before looking away again.

"Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." Haley stated, as she put more food on the table

Deciding the subject needed changing Jess asked "Can we see the pictures he sent you?" shooting Sam a look as he laced his fingers together she wandered what was on his mind.

"Yeah. Sure just let me get the laptop." Haley stated as she brought in a laptop from the lounge room, typing in a few things Haley brought up a picture onto the screen "that's tommy." Haley clicked on another link, bringing up the video he sent her.

Watching the video, Jess peered over Sam's shoulder. "Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow. I love you" not seeing anything out of the ordinary in the video she wasn't sure why Sam had suddenly gone tense, watching him shot Sam a look she frowned in puzzlement, had they actually seen something in the video, that she hadn't?

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean stated as he looked around the house, before looking back at Haley.

"Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself." Haley stated as she went to stand behind her younger brother

"I think I know how you feel." Dean muttered.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked, as he smiled at Haley

"Sure." Haley stated, walking back over to select all the videos her brother sent her and entered them into a blank email. Sam took over and entered his email, before sending it.

Walking out of the house, and into the impala, Jess waited for them to both enter before she asked "you saw something on the video?"

"I'm not sure, I could of, it ran fast behind the tent." Sam stated.

"So what now?" Jess asked.

"I'm going to go to the local library, see if I can find some other disappearing hikers." Sam stated.

"And me and you can check into a hotel." Dean winked at her.

"Dude really?" Sam asked

Dean just shrugged.

-0-0-

Following Dean into the bar, she wrinkled her nose at the drunks in the corner that leered at her, she was well and truly aware that the jeans she was wearing were a little tight in the bum area, but they didn't really need to stare.

She hadn't really had a lot of time to go shopping since the apartment burnt down, and she lost everything, the only thing she really had time for was to go to a salon, and get her hair fixed and even that had drained her of what energy she had.

Sliding on to the stool, she shot Dean a look as he checked out the waitress. "What?" he asked

"You are a pig." She stated with a shake of her head.

"Well at least I don't change." Dean teased.

Rolling her eyes she shot Sam a beaming smile as he sat on the stool across from her. "Hey." Reaching over the table he kissed her.

"Yuck, really?" Dean asked.

"Just remember you're the one that wanted two doubles in one room." Jess teased

Dean grunted "so what did you find?"

Sam smiled at them both "So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Pulling John's journal out of his pocket, he flips through to the page he needs.

"Any before that?" Dean asks as he tried to peek at what Sam was looking at.

"Yeah" Sam pulls out newspaper articles to show dean. "In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack."

Dean hummed as he looked at them, before passing them to Jess.

Scanning the headlines Jess bit her lip as she read Grizzly Bear Attacks! Flicking to the next one Up to Eight Hikers Vanish In Lost Creek Area. She felt her stomach turn placing them on the table she didn't bother looking at the other ones.

"So does that mean something is taking these people?" Jess asked.

"There are psychopaths out there Jess." Dean stated "not everything is a demon or a monster."

"It might be our kind of thing more people went missing in 1959 and again before that in 1936." Grabbing his laptop out of his bag, he opened up the laptop, flicking it to the video of tom "Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork." Starting the video he stated "And watch this, here's a clincher, I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop, Check this out." Sam clicks play on three frames of the video.

Jess could actually see a shadow cross the screen, if she squinted enough she could just see the outline of a claw. "Is that a bear?" she asked

"I don't know, it moves to fast for a bear. That's three frames, which is a fraction of a second, whatever this is it can move."

"Do it again" Dean asked as he moves closer to the screen.

This time as Sam plays it she can defiantly see the thing walk like a human past the screen, if it wasn't a fraction of a second Jess would swear that it was human.

Dean laughed lightly, whacking Sam in the arm "I told you something weird was going on."

Smiling lightly behind her hand, Jess couldn't help but find it humor with the way, Sam just shook his head at Dean's gloating.

"So you were right this once, but that is not the only thing I have" pulling out another newspaper article he handed it over to Dean "In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Alright Sammy, Is there a name?" Dean asked as he smiled up at his brother.

"There is." Sam stated.

"Why don't you boys go investigate and I'll head back to the hotel." Jess said, as she looked at the both of them, she wasn't sure what was up with Sam but his attitude the last few days had set her teeth on edge.

"Sure Jess, we'll drop you off on the way through." Dean stated as he rose from the table.

"Excellent." Jess agreed as she followed him out.

"Jess." Sam called "you ok?" he asked

Jess shook her head "no, I don't know if I am, I get that finding your dad is important, but as soon as you realized your dad wasn't actually here, you've wanted to ditch town."

"The sooner we find dad-"

"The sooner we find the demon that tried to kill me." Jess cut across him. "Sam I get that you're worried about my safety, but there is a man out there that might need your help and I feel like you're ready to just brush him off."

"You don't even know what's out there Jess, you won't even talk to me about it, so you don't know what us finding dad means."

"You can't expect me to just believe monsters are really, and then demand for me to see the proof, ok, I saw a demon in your friend's body so I don't need any more proof then that."

"Demons aren't the only things out there." Sam snapped as he grabbed her at the shoulders "I need you to be safe, and if finding dad in the solution then that's what we need to do."

"This thing that's out there now, kidnapping hikers, killing people that's what's important, Sam, I'm no more important than anyone else is." Brushing him off she opened the impala door, and slid into the backseat.

Trying not to cry, Jess looked at Dean in the mirror as they waited for Sam to enter the car. "Can I look at your dad's journal why you go talk to this man?"

"Yeah, sure." Dean stated "whatever he said Sammy probably didn't mean it."

"I know Dean" Jess gave him a reassuring smile "he sometimes has the emotional range of a teaspoon."

Grabbing the motel key from Dean, as well as her small bag of clothes from the boot, and there dad's journal she entered the motel.

Flicking on the motel light inside the room, she exhaled and then inhaled, before kicking off her shoes in the doorway.

She was too wired now to sleep, or do anything productive with her time. Biting her lip she stripped out of her jeans leaving them on the end of the bed, adding her bra and shirt to the mix she reached into her bag and grabbed out one of Sam's shirts, slipping it over, her head. She grabbed her bottles of pills, and a bottle of water from the fridge, downing both her pain killer and her antibiotic. She entered the bathroom to scrub at her face, before hopping on the bed, wincing lightly she grabbed one of the pillows placing it in the middle of the bed, she placed her tender stomach on it, before resting the rest of her weight on it, grabbing John's journal she flipped to the first page.

_I went to Missouri and learned the truth. _

Frowning at the words, she looked at the army photos of john in his uniform and one with his unit, there was even a photo of what jess assumed was there mum.

Flicking to the next page she smiled lightly at the entry, stating how John was going to take Sam and Dean to see a bobby singer.

Flicking to the next page, she shivered at the picture of what looked like a stick figured dog cross human, reading the words wendigo she paused at all the symbols on the next page before flicking the page again.

An hour later Jess, felt like her mind was going to explode, the things she dreamed about as a child, that things she had nightmares about were all real. From ghouls, to ghosts, there was even different types of demons, as well as black dogs, and werewolves. She vaguely wondered if the entry on vampires were real.

Closing her eyes she rubbed at her head, before pushing John's journal away from her, resting her head on the bed, she closed her eyes to help with the headache that was forming.

-0-0-

Sam sighed in aggravation as he stormed away from Dean.

Jess' words before at the pub weren't helping any, he was certain that he wasn't being selfish, why couldn't they pass this hunt on to someone else, so they could continue on with finding their dad.

They needed to find their dad so that he and Jess could go back to their normal lives, she didn't need to be in this life, and she certainly didn't deserve it that was for sure.

Using the other key the clerk gave them, Dean opened the door.

Dumping the duffle bag on the floor he could hear Jess snoring from the doorway, blinking lightly when Dean turned on the side table lamp, he couldn't help but smile at how she was laying, flat on her belly with his dads journal open to the side of her, from where he stood she looked so peaceful.

"Well, at least she look good in your shirt" Dean snarked as he grabbed his bag and headed for the bathroom.

With a sigh, Sam grabbed his dad's journal, raising his eyebrow at the symbols on the right page, and the description given about a wendigo, closing it he placed it on the table besides the beds. "Jess." Sam hissed as he shook her slightly.

With a groan, Jess rolled over and blinked up at him, giving her one of her sleepy light smiles. "Sam?" she asked.

"Yeah." Sam agreed, as he helped her up and under the covers properly.

"How'd you go?" Jess asked sleepily as she snuggled into the pillow.

"Great, this guy had huge claw marks on his chest." Dean stated as he shuffled into the room. "Were thinking black dog, or shifter."

Slipping out of his pants Sam stated "were going to go look for it tomorrow, see if we can find Haley's brother."

Jess hummed lightly rubbing at her eyes as she sat up slightly in the bed. "Are werewolves really real?"

Sam shook her head "yeah, but they really only follow the lunar cycle."

"Ok." Yawning, Jess tugged at Sam, so that he rested over her on the bed.

She was so beautiful, and as selfish as he was feeling, he wasn't about to lose her, not for a bunch of hikers. "You're staying here." Sam stated.

Jess hummed lightly "I gotta get my stitches out tomorrow anyway."

Smiling against her hair as he pulled her into his arms, he breathed her in, if he held her tight enough he could imagine that he wasn't sharing a room where he could hear his brother ruffling through his bag loudly, or actually stomping around the room.

"You gonna be ok to do that by yourself?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Jess stated as he kissed his chest "I'm a big girl Sam, plus I'm going to cash that cheque of ours and buy some clothes, I know I need more than 2 shirts to live with."

Sam hummed again dropping a kiss to her forehead, glancing up briefly when he heard a thump and a groan from Dean's side of the bed, shooting his brother a glare in the dim light of the bedside table lamp for the noise "just please be safe."

Jess hummed sleepily, as she snuggled into his chest, throwing one of her legs over his, as she patted his chest lightly "you be safe to." She murmured.

Closing his eyes, Sam tried to let sleep overcome him, but laying there listening to Jess' soft snores and Dean's he wasn't sure he could do this.

-0-0-

Jess yawned, and then winced as she felt her stitches pull in her stomach, sitting up she rubbed at her eyes, slipping out of the circle of Sam's arms, she leant over and ruffled his hair lightly before skipping into the bathroom, making sure the door was locked she relieved herself before reaching in and turning on the shower, throwing Sam's shirt on to the sink, and shimmying out of her underwear she jumped in the shower, wincing at the cold temperature, she sighed as it heated up.

Grabbing the generic soap she rubbed it between her palms before running it over her body.

Hearing the door open she stuck her head out of the curtain, smiling as she saw Sam she stated "I'm still pissed at you, and I locked that door."

"I know." Sam stated as he stripped off his clothes, and climbed in the shower with her, wrapping his arms around her middle, he kissed her lightly on the shoulder "I have to protect you Jess."

"Don't you think I know this?" Jess whispered back, as she leant into him "but no one is worth more than me, when our souls get to heaven there weighted in good verses bad Sam, and saying that my soul in worth more than someone else's is wrong." Running the bar of soap over his arms she continued "teach me how to kill these monsters, I figure that if I enter this fight with you I should at least know how to fight."

Sam sighed, he ran his nose along the shell of her ear "I never wanted this for us."

"No" Jess agreed "I never wanted this for us as well, but we can only make good of this situation, that being said I need to get over my gun phobia, and I need to learn how to shot." Turning to face him she let the water run off him and run over her, tilting her head back she let the water wash over her face before tilting her head down "and you need to get over the fact that not everything goes as planned, and we need to prepare for what happens next."

Sam sighing was all Jess needed to know that she had somehow won this argument, and at least she wouldn't need to discuss it any further then they had for now that she had said her piece. Kissing him lightly, she smiled up at him "I love you Sam Winchester."

-0-0-

Jess paused in the doorway of a book store in the main street just down from the motel, she knew that she had promised Dean and Sam multiple times that she would just go to the hospital get her stitches removed, then grab some clothes and then high tail it back to the motel room.

But something in the book store window had caught her attention as she walked past the brightly displayed books, noticing a leather bound book in the corner with what looked like lace tying it closed, on the front in the middle of the book, rested what looked like a pistol and some angel wings, with the initials J.W, glancing around her she stepped into the shop.

Smiling politely at the shop assistant she asked "hi, I was wondering about the leather bound book in the window."

"You mean the journal." The assistant stated as she went and got the journal out of the display case, placing it in front of jess, she stated "a dude came in a month ago, asking to get it engraved with his initials, and then doesn't come to collect it, canceled his order after it was ordered."

Running her fingertips over the soft leather, she opened it up, noting a slot at the front to put business cards, as well as what looked like a slot for lose papers, some loose leaf paper already in the binder, she smiled at the fact she would be able to add more pages if she needed, fingering the leather tie on the side of the diary she smiled up at the assistant "how much?"

"20." The assistant states.

Handing over a fold 20 from her purse, Jess was thankful that she had only withdrawn a quarter of their 5,000 they got from their contents insurance, taking the diary, she slipped it into the little plastic bag that held Sam's new clothes, as well as a few pairs of jeans for Dean and some shirts.

She wasn't about to buy her boyfriend's brother underwear, but she figured from what she had read in John's journal and had witnessed of Dean's wardrobe that a lot of clothing didn't survive in this line of work.

She knew Sam and Dean when they finally made it back would be exhausted, after all hiking through the mountains could not be something that was classed as fun especial if they were hunting something that moved as fast as that thing on the video, through the day Sam had text her to let her know they were safe.

_Just arrived, meeting Haley and little brother, be safe._

Ones like that made her smile, but when she had received.

_Dean, almost stood on a bear trap. :)_

It made her wonder what the hell they were doing.

Listening to her stomach grumble, she decided to drop her bags of shopping off at the motel before heading off for dinner.

Checking her phone she frowned at not having received any messages from Sam or Dean for that matter, the last one had been about lunch time saying that Dean almost stepped on a bear trap.

Dropping off the bags, she double checked she had the flask of holy water as well as her phone and her wallet and the motel key before heading off to eat.

Ordering a cheese burger with fries to go, she noticed that they had some cherry pie, ordering two slices as well as some chocolate brownies she headed back to the motel room.

Eating her burger and fries, she left the brownies and pie on the counter for Sam and Dean when they returned.

Sitting crossed legged on the bed she pulled the journal towards her, slipping the pen from its loop she licked her lips, and began writing:

_John Winchester had started his journal, leaving it to his sons to use his knowledge. _

_So I decided I would follow in his footsteps._

_I was introduced to the supernatural world, when a demon came to kill me, my boyfriend Sam is a Hunter, along with his brother Dean._

_I barely escaped with my life, and have decided to follow my boyfriend and his brother across the country looking for their father._

_I pray that future generations of Winchester get to read this and look back at the crazy adventures there mum and dad got to experience, but something tells me that they may need this along with John's journal when were gone. _

Capping the lid on to the pen, she blow lightly on the page, it wasn't exactly like John's but then she knew she was nothing like him anyway.

Grabbing some sticky tape from her bag, she stuck the folded up copy of her accident report from the doctors as well as a photo she had taken of the bruises on her face, before closing the book, tying it closed, she slipped it into the bottom of her duffle bag.

Taking her last antibiotic, she slipped into bed, and attempted to get some sleep.

-0-0-

Hearing the door open at 3am, she shot up in bed, grabbing the flask of holy water from the side table, she sighed in relief at seeing Sam and Dean Shuffle into the room.

Climbing out of bed, she rushed over and throw her hands around Sam's neck, kissing him soundly on the lips "I'm so glad you're ok."

Sam winced, lightly gripping her face in his hands "we're fine Jess."

Smiling at them both she let them shower and change before filling her in on what had happened, shivering lightly at the close encounter they both had.

She decided to suck it up and deal with it later in the recess of the bathroom by herself, slipping back into bed with Sam she was thankful that he was back.

The next morning as she was curled up on the backseat of the impala, listening to them bicker, she slipped her newly purchased journal out of her bag, flipping to the first page she scribbled on the bottom of it.

_14.11.2005_

_Sam and Dean hunted a Wendigo in Blackwater Ridge Lost Creek Colorado, both came back OK._

Underlining the ok, she slipped the journal back into her bag at her feet, leaning forward she kissed Sam's cheek and then leant across and kissed Dean's.

She was pretty certain she could do this.

**So…. What do you think of Jess coming into realizing what the world around her has in it?**

**Lily**


	4. Chapter Four November 16th to 21st seaso

**Hi everybody,**

**So according to google map it takes 18 hours to get from Lost creek to Lake Maniton Wisconsin so keep that in mind they would have been traveling straight through to get there. Where they would of spent the next 5 days in the town, bear with me because I am an Australian I have never actually been to America, so google is going to be my compass for the time it takes to get between the hunts in the show.**

**Thank you to ****Silverslitherer and ****McKenna F for write a review for me to read, it really means a lot to know what you guys think of my story that being said I look forward to hearing what you think of this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own supernatural, the dialogue or any of the characters on the show.**

**Chapter Four November 16****th**** to 21****st**** season 1 episode 3 (Dead in the water)**

Jess laughed lightly as she ran her fingers through Sam's messy hair, kissing him again, she groaned as he trailed his fingers down her bare thigh as he situated himself above her, to commence round two of their loving making that morning.

The previous 2 days since leaving Lost Creek had mostly been driving until they needed to rest, and by rest Jess was sure Dean meant find a piece of tail for the night, which had lead them to Lynwood Wisconsin to refuel.

As soon as they had arrived Dean had stated he needed food, while Jess and Sam had booked them into the room, when Dean didn't return half an hour in, Jess decide that her and Sam would be using the room, flicking the do not disturb around on the door knob, and placing one of Sam's socks on the knob as Dean has asked them to do if they needed time to themselves, she had proceeded to make use of the empty room.

And Sam hadn't been complaining.

Running her fingers through Sam's messy hair, Jess licked her dry lips as she tried to catch her breath.

Kissing Jess' sternum Sam asked "you sure you're ok, that didn't hurt at all?"

Shaking her head Jess sighed "god no, that was amazing, as always and exactly what I needed." Chuckling lightly she added "we are never going that long without sex again."

Kissing her lightly on the lips Sam muttered "I am all for that suggestion, but we need to get going."

Jess groaned. "You're such a fun ruiner sometimes."

Sam laughed, as he kissed her lightly on the lips, before sliding out of the sheets "ruiner isn't a word."

"It is to." She pouted as she sat up as well, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed she stated "I need a shower, you should come scrub my back."

Kissing her lightly Sam muttered "that is very tempting."

"I know right." Jess stated as she hooked her hands around his neck, pulling him down to meet her half way in a kiss. "But you're going to go find Dean." Sighing dramatically, she scooted past him and entered the bathroom to shower. "And no doubt talk about your dad."

She had spent the last few days listening to them snip at each other, and the trail that John Winchester left his boys to follow, she could understand why they were mad, she was a firm believer that they shouldn't be taking there anger out on each other, when John Winchester was to blame for all of this.

"Jess." Sam sighed.

"I know." She stated as she leant against the door frame, watching as he slipped on his jeans, and bent to pick up his socks.

There was a time not that long ago, that Sam would of chased her into the bathroom for another round, or at least stare admiringly at her naked form as she leant against the bathroom door, but now he seemed to have closed a part of himself off from her, and if she was honest with herself she knew that it terrified her to no end that he had done it.

And she knew it was more than revenge that was fueling him on this hunt, and she just needed to know what it was, if he opened up to her they would be able to tackle it all together.

"I'll meet you at the diner next door." Sam stated as he looked around for his shirt.

Nodding weakly, Jess shut the door behind her and started the shower.

As she got out of the shower, she peaked out into the room to make sure no one was there before exiting, throwing on some clothes out of her duffle bag, she exited the motel room to find the boys.

Entering the diner she shook her head as she watched Dean attempting to flirt with the waitress, spotting Sam approach the bench, she frowned at whatever Sam had said to make the waitress run.

Sighing she headed over to the two brothers.

"You know, Sam we are allowed to have fun once in a while." Smiling at the pretty waitress Dead added "That's fun."

"That's a walking STD." Jess stated as she stood between the brothers "Can't you go for something that hasn't been with everyone." Grabbing the newspapers in front of Dean, Jess frowned at the circle Death notice that was in front of Dean "do you know a Sophie Carlton?"

"No." Dean snapped as he tapped the papers, excitement flooding his features. "Take a look at this, I think I got one. Last week Sophia Carlton, 18, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophia Carlton is the third lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."

"A funeral." Sam asked as he stared at Dean in confusion.

"They bury an empty casket Sam." Jess muttered, she remembered having to do the same for her mother, her body had been too damaged to bury it, and so they had had to cremate her remains, once they had managed to find what was left of her.

"It's weird." Dean stated as his gaze flicked around the room "for, uh, closure or whatever."

"Closure?" Sam snorts "what closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them."

"Sam" Jess reprimanded as she tried to stop the blowout that was just around the corner  
>"Something you want to say to me?" Dean demanded as he took a step off of his stool.<p>

"Dean." Jess warned

"The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day."

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?" Dean snapped back as his nostrils flared lightly.

Taking a step back Jess, shook her head, she had already learnt that those two weren't going to listen to her, and she knew that neither of them gave a damn who was listening when they were both angry, this week alone she has, had to step in to explain that they were both insane when they nearly started a punch on in a bar the other night.

"I don't know. Something. Anything." Sam muttered as he stared at Dean "Something is better than this."

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?" Dean pointed at Jess "you don't think I want to help you two out, because I'm pretty certain I was the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off at college going to pap rallies, and starting your apple pie life." Taking a deep breath Dean stated calmly "We will find dad until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Alright?"

Jess smiled slightly at the way, after that rant, Dean's eyes fall straight on the waitress' arse as she walked by, sharing a look with Sam, she was thankful that there little spat seemed to have ended.

"Lake Manitoc," Jess prompt Sam as she smiled fondly at the look on Dean's face. Before the world of monsters had been outed to her, Sam had looked at her more than once like that, but since Dean had turned up on their doorstep there life had certainly taken another turn, that not even she had expected would happen.

"Hey Jerk." Sam called as he snapped his fingers in Dean's face to get his attention.

"Huh." Dean stated as he focused back on Sam and Jess, licking his lips lightly he smiled at them "what?"

"How far is Lake Manitoc?" Sam asked as he gathered the papers on the table.

"About an hour from here." Dean stated.

"Awesome." Jess stated as she headed for the door "I'll go get our stuff, and book out of the motel room, we just booked." Trying to hide some of her sarcasm as she left the brothers she headed to the room they had even really gotten to sleep in.

Sighing, Jess gathered up there three bags, wincing at the weight in them, she placed a hand on her still tender stomach, before dragging the bags out of the room, and closing the door behind her, dumping them beside the impala, she rolled her eyes at Dean, who was yet again flirting with someone else.

"Maybe we should get him some dog spray." Sam stated as he grabbed the bags off the ground and throw them into the trunk of the impala.

Shaking her head, Jess stated "that won't work were better off just getting him neutered."

"Alright let's go" Dean called as he headed towards the impala.

"Let me guess, you got her number as well." Jess stated as she climbed into the backseat of the impala.

Sam shot her a look in the rearview mirror as he put his seat belt on.

"Yeah." Dean agreed "and our booking fee back to." Wiggling his eyebrows at Jess as he started the impala, and took off. "So no time like the present to start your investigative skills princess, look at the file what's our first stop."

"Dean" Sam warned "Jess doesn't have to do this."

"Sam, I have to learn." Jess stated "remember I'm going to have to one way or another, there's no time like the present."

"Exactly." Dean stated as he smirked at her in the rearview mirror. "Besides, it's not like you can stuff up, looking at paper clippings."

Accepting the file from Sam, Jess, flicked through it, reading the articles, as she went.

Biting her lip she tried to think what she had seen Sam and Dean do on their last hunt, they had gone and looked at the information center first.

Obviously there wasn't an information center this time, but the women who drowned had a brother and a father, they could talk to about it.

"We go talk to Sophia's dad and brother see if they remember anything weird." Jess stated

"And what would be weird sightings?" Sam asked, as he swiveled in the seat to look at her.

"Cold spots, faulty electricity, flickering lights, see if Sophia has been asking weird lately."

"We'll make a fine hunter out of you yet." Dean stated as he turned onto the road.

Rolling her eyes at Dean, she reached forward and squeezed Sam's hand, closing her eyes she let the rest of the journey wash over her in silence.

Pulling up to a cabin in the woods, with a lake beside it, had Jess shivering as she looked at the lake.

"Notice anything?" Dean asked.

Jess shook her head "it looks like a creepy lake."

Dean shook his head "we have very different meanings of the term creepy."

Following Dean and Sam up to the front door, Jess waited patiently for someone to open the door.

"Will Carlton?" Dean asked as the young man that opened the door.

"Yeah, that's right." Will stated as he looked around at them "what are you doing out here?"

"I'm agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill" Dean motioned to Sam, "And this is agent Hill." Dean motioned towards Jess "We're with the US Wildlife Service." Flashing his ID quickly Dean stated "we'd like to ask you and your father some questions if you'll permit us."

"Ah, yeah sure." Will muttered as he motioned them around the side of the house "Dad's out by the lake, if you'll follow me."

Smiling at him light Jess, followed Sam and Dean's lead, trying not to turn her ankle on the uneven ground she lost focus on the conversation until she heard Will answer one of Dean's unheard questions.

"She was about a hundred yards out, and that's where she got dragged down."

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked as he looked out at the lake.

"Yeah." Will scoffed "she was a varsity swimmer, she practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bath tub"

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam asked

"You didn't hear her call out at all." Jess asked, as she stepped up to lightly brush her fingers with Sam's.

"No." Will snapped "that's what I'm telling you."

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface." Sam asked

"No, again she was really far out there." Will replied

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asked, as he peered at the shoreline in question.

"No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?" Will asked

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Turning towards the car, he motioned for them to leave.

"Can we talk to your dad?" Jess asked as she smiled at Will. "He might know something that could help."

"Look." Will sighed "If you don't mind, I mean" swallowing nervously he shook his head "He didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot."

"We understand" Sam stated, as he steered Jess towards the impala "thanks for your help."

Shaking Sam's arm off her Jess slipped into the car. "His hiding something." She stated to Dean as she waited for Sam to get into the car.

"Who, Will?" Sam asked.

"No." Jess frowned shaking her head "maybe, I don't know." Licking her lips she stated "I just have this feeling that there's more there that we're not being told."

Dean shrugged as he started the impala "we still need to talk to some more people before we can interrogate anyone. Now what's the next step?"

Sam sighed "stop treating Jess like a child Dean."

"I'm teaching, she's my Skywalker and I'm her-"

"Ok." Jess cut across Dean "we talk to the local law enforcement." She stated "see if he can tell us anything about the recent death, and if there is anything special about that lake."

"See, someone's learning." Dean shot Sam a look as he started the impala and headed off towards the police station.

Sighing Jess hoped that this little exercise of Dean's didn't piss Sam off to much.

Following Dean and Sam into the police station, Jess looked around to see if she could notice anything out of the ordinary, noting the same interior that every police station had, she followed Dean and Sam into the Sheriff's office.

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning." The sheriff stated, as he eyed them all.

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." Sam stated.

"Like what?" Jake asked as he scratched at his head lightly, motioning them to follow him into his office, grabbing a seat in front of the desk. "Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake."

"Nothing introduced to the lake." Jess asked as she smiled at him sweetly.

Smiling back at her Jake stated "none that I was aware of, and if there was, there's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it's the loch ness monster."

"Yeah" Dean laughs. "Right"

Throwing Jess a look, she filed away for later, to ask Dean if the Loch Ness monster was real.

"Look." Jake stated, as he sat forward in his chair, resting his folded hands on the table in front of him, "Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks, still we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there."

"That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year." Dean stated

"I know, these are people from my town. These are people I care about." Jake snapped as he rubbed a hand across his brow.

"I know." Dean repeated.

"Anyway." Jake sighed. "All this. It won't be a problem for much longer."

"What do you mean?" Jess asked

"Well. The dam, of course."

"Of course, the dam, it's, uh" gesturing with his hands, Dean shot Sam a discreet look "Its sprung a leak." Shrugging at them Dean, smiled at the sheriff.

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway in a few months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that."

"Exactly." Dean stated.

Opening her mouth to ask another question, Jess paused as a young woman tapped on the door.

"Sorry am I interrupting?" she asked "I can come back later."

Jess, rolled her eyes as Dean sat up straighter in his chair, and shot the woman a smile.

"Gentlemen, and lady, this is my daughter, Andrea."

Dean rose from his chair, and meet Andrea in the doorway. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean."

Shaking his hand Andrea stated. "Andrea Barr. Hi."

"Hi." Dean repeated as he shot her a flirty look.

Sighing in annoyance, Jess shared a look with Sam, it looked like Dean was throwing on his charm.

"They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake." Jake stated as he glared at Dean lightly.

"Oh, ah." Andrea states, as she reached behind her to wrap her arm around a small boys shoulders.

"Hey there." Dean cooed "what's your name?"

The little boy in question looked up at Dean in surprise, before pulling away from Andrea, smiling at them all again Andrea followed the little boy out of the room.

Feeling a pang of longing Jess wondered if she and Sam would ever be able to have a family with this demon on their tails.

"His name's Lucas." Jake stated

"Is he okay?" Jess asked "He seemed a little quite."

"My grandson's been through a lot." Jake sighed "we all have." Standing up Jake ushered them out of his office. "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know."

"Thanks." Dean stated as he looked down at Andrea and Lucas. "You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?"

Jess snorted lightly, as she watched Dean hit on the poor woman

"Lakefront Motel." Andrea answered "Go around the corner, it's about two blocks south." Andrea answered

"Two." Dean scratched his head lightly in confusion "would you mind showing us."

Andrea laughed "You want me to walk you two blocks?"

"Not if it's any trouble." Dean stated smoothly.

"I'm heading that way anyway." Turning to the sheriff she stated "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." Turning to Lucas she stated "and we'll go to the park, when I get back, okay sweetie?" kissing Lucas on the head Andrea showed them the way out of the station.

Rolling her eyes as Dean waved at the sheriff, Jess wondered why Dean didn't just piss on the sheriff's shoes while he was gloating.

"Thanks again." Jess stated as she followed the boys out of the station, shooting Lucas a look she felt the pang of longing enter her stomach.

Leaning against Sam as she looped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead, "watch Dean strike out." He muttered into her hair.

Covering her snort, Jess watched Dean try and hit on Andrea.

"So" Dean whistled through his teeth "cute kid."

"Thanks." Andrea stated as she lead them across the street.

"Kids, are the best, huh?" Dean asks with a smile.

Shaking her head, Jess laughed lightly at the dirty look Andrea shot him.

Leading them to a building, that said Lakefront Motel on it, Jess waited to see how this was going to play out.

"There it is" Andrea flicked her hair over her shoulder as she turned to face Dean "like I said, two blocks."

"Thank you." Jess stated as Sam steered her to stand under the verandah of the motel.

Andrea smiled at Jess before facing Dean "Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pick up line."

Jess snorted in laughter, as Sam tried to control his own giggles at Dean's faulty flirting.

"Enjoy your stay." Andrea shouted as she walked away.

"Kids are the best?" Sam mocked "You don't even like kids."

"I love kids." Dean protested.

"Name three children that you even know."

Jess laughed as Dean stood in front of the motel trying to come up with some names.

"We should lay off him a little, Sam, after all it's probably the first time his tried hitting on an actual woman that's not drunk." Jess stated sweetly as she followed Sam into the motel.

"I don't always hit on drunk woman." Dean protested "and I know plenty of kids." Scratching his head he added "I'm still thinking."

Shaking his head at them Sam booked them into the motel room.

Watching Sam flick through articles on his laptop, while Dean stood sniffling his clothes made Jess wonder exactly how they had coped on the road for so long, she knew that her own dirty laundry pile was getting bigger than her clean pile of clothes, not to mention she was over eating out at diners.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year." Sam stated breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Any before that?" Jess asked as she watched, Dean scrunch up his nose at the shirt she knew had gotten ripped when they were running away from the wendigo.

"Uh, yeah." Sam stated as he swiveled the screen around so they can all see it. "Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up pace."

"So what, we got a lake monster on a binge." Dean asked as he throw another item of clothing on the bed.

"This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me."

Dean nodded lightly as he approached the computer screen "Why?"

"Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing." Sam stated as he went back to looking at the screen.

"Loch Ness is real?" Jess asked.

"Yeah." Dean stated "and so are werewolves."

"Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it." Sam stated as he started flicking through the newspaper article again.

"Wait." Dean tapped the screen. "Barr, Christopher Barr, Where have I heard that name before."

"Andrea Barr." Jess stated "you were attempting to flirt with her before."

"Christopher Barr was the victim in May." Jess watched as he opened up the news article. "Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas' father. Apparently he took Luas out swimming, Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned." Sam sighed shaking his head "it was two hours before the kid got rescued" scratching his head Sam looked up at Dean "maybe we have an eyewitness after all."

"No wonder that kid was so quite." Jess whispered "Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over."

"Yeah you're telling me" Dean stated, as he rubbed at the back of his neck. "So we talk to Andrea, see if Lucas knows or remembers something."

"So were going to go stalk the woman at the playground with her son?" Jess asked.

"No, where just going to talk to her." Dean stated.

Rolling her eyes Jess exited the hotel room with the boys behind her.

Exiting the impala behind Sam and Dean, Jess followed them over to where Andrea was sitting on a bench near the playground, smiling at the woman lightly Jess asked "Do you mind if we join you?"

Andrea sighed "I'm here with my son."

"Oh" Dean contorted his face to a look of surprise, before smiling at Andrea "Mind if I say hi?"

Andrea rolled her eyes as she looked up at Sam and Jess "Tell your friend this whole Jerry Maguire thing is not gonna work on me."

Sam sat down, pulling Jess on to his lap. "I don't think that's what this is about."

"Trust me." Jess stated "for once Dean's not trying to get into someone's pants, he generally wanted to talk to Lucas."

Andrew nodded "His not very talkative, he'll probably just ignore that Dean is there."

"Has he always been this quiet?" Jess asked

"No." Andrea shook her head, her gaze lingering on Lucas she spoke "no this is all new."

"I'm sure he'll start talking again." Jess stated as she reached over and squeezed Andrea's hand.

Andrea smiles slightly, as she gets off the seat. "Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident."

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry." Dean stated as he approached them.

"Have the doctors said anything?" Jess asked.

"They say it's a kind of post-traumatic stress." Andrea stated as she flickered her eyes back to where Lucas was playing with his toys.

"That can't be easy. For either of you." Sam stated as he gestured to Lucas drawing on the bench.

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just, when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw." Andrea shook her head sadly.

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with."

Jess frowned as she looked at Dean, she had a feel that with his tone of voice, he was speaking more from experience then just a random bit of advice.

"You, know, he used to have such a life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish." Andrea's words trailed off as she saw Lucas approach "Hey sweetie." She called.

Smiling down at the boy, Jess frowned as Lucas handed Dean a drawing before racing off again.

Seeing the picture, Jess frowned lightly in recognition, before saying goodbye to Andrea and following the boys back to the car. "That's the Carlton house." Jess stated.

"Yeah, that's worth following through on, you two go do that, and I'll meet you back at the motel." Dean stated as he turned around to head back to Andrea.

Walking around the passenger side of the impala Jess slipped inside, tucking her legs up she waited for Sam to enter the car. "So" she purred, with a smirk on her lips "ever fantasize about sex in the impala?"

Sam snorted as he throw it into drive "every one of my wet dreams as a kid." Smiling at Jess, he reached over and squeezed her leg "this morning, what was that?"

"Nothing." Jess lied. As she fiddled with her hair, "I'm just adjusting to this life style, it's not something I'm used to."

"Yeah, I get that." Sam stated "it won't be long, we'll find Dad and he'll help us hunt this demon that killed mum and then tried to kill you." Glancing at her lightly he added "and then we can go back to our normal life."

"You mean college?" Jess asked.

"I mean, me and you and whatever we want to do." Sam stated.

"Yeah." Jess stated, as she reached across to link their fingers. "Is there kids in this supposed future?"

"Ah." Sam blushed lightly, and swallowed twice, before his lips twitched.

Seeing an ambulance and a police car, Jess stated "we might be too late to speak to Bill Carlton."

"Yeah." Sam stated "wait here I'll find out what's going on."

Nodding her head, Jess watched as Sam approached an EMT, watching them talk Jess looked around her.

"So" Sam stated as he got back into the car "you will never guess what happened to Will Carlton."

"The son?" Jess asked "his dead."

"Oh, yeah." Sam stated as they pulled away from the house, and headed towards the motel "I'll explain what happened when we get back to the motel."

Nodding lightly Jess watched the scenery pass her, as they drove towards the motel.

Following Sam into the room, she sat on the bed opposite Dean as Sam stated "so, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"There was an ambulance there, by the time we got there. Will Carlton had died."

"He drowned?" Dean asked

"Yep." Sam stated "In the sink."

"What the hell? So you're right this isn't a creature, we're dealing with something else."

"Yeah but what?" Jess asked

"I don't know. Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water, water that comes from the same source." Dean stated as he scratched his head.

"The lake." Jess stated

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants. It's running out of time."

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone." Jess stated "so what is it?"

"I don't know." Dean stated as he throw of his boots. "But this is going to happen again soon."

"And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton."

"Yeah, it took both his kids." Dean stated as he shoved the other boot on.

"That's not all I found out, Lucas's dad, Chris was Bill Carlton's godson." Sam stated as he rose from the bed, helping Jess to stand as well.

"Let's go pay him a visit then."

Sliding into the backseat of the Impala, Jess sighed as Dean sped off towards Bill Carlton's house.

"So whatever it is, its targeting anyone who knows Bill Carlton?" Jess asked

"Yep. He must have pissed someone off." Dean stated "and we need to find out what he knows."

"Mr Carlton?" Sam asks as they approached the man slumped over himself on the bench. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

"We're from the, the Department-"Dean started

"I don't care who you're with, I've answered enough questions today." Bill cut across Dean

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death, we think there might be a connection to you or your family." Sam started

"My children are gone, its, its, worse than dying." Bill blinked slowly "Go away." He begged "Please."

Walking away from Bill Jess whispered "so what do you think?"

"I think that poor guy's been through hell. I also think Jess was right his not telling us something."

"So now what?" Sam asked as he leant against the impala.

Dean frowned before pulling Lucas picture out of his pocket. "I think Jess was right again, and I also think Bill's not the only one who knows something."

Jess frowned lightly "you think whatever this thing is, it spared Lucas?"

Dean shrugged "there's no way to know, but we can go talk to him about it."

"Or try to, I don't think his mother was too keen on you there Dean." Sam said with a smile.

Shaking her head at the brothers, Jess slipped into the backseat of the impala, watching the trees give way to residential area, Jess took a deep breath as she climbed out of the impala when they reached Andrea's house.

Spotting the woman in the window they didn't even need to knock on the door, before she had opened it for them, and let them into the house. "What can I help you three with?" she asked as she closed the door behind them.

"I need to talk to Lucas about his picture, it'll only take me a few minutes, I promise" Dean begged as he fiddled with his fingers.

"I'm sorry." Andrea stated as she shook her head "but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Please, Andrea." Jess asked as she lightly placed her hand on Andrea's arm. "Just let Dean try."

"I just need a few minutes, that's all." Dean stated as he brought his clasped hands up to his chest.

"He won't say anything. What good's it going to do?" Andrea asked as she glanced to the room Lucas was in.

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there." Sam stated as he looked around the room "we believe Lucas saw something that might help."

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all" Andrea insisted

"If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something could be going on here, please let me talk to your son." Dean insisted

Andrea bit her lip as she looked away from them before nodding her head slightly. "His in here."

"Thank you Andrea." Dean stated as he walked down the hallway into the bedroom.

Leaning against the doorframe, Jess felt her heart squeeze as Dean tried to reach out to Lucas, feeling tears sting her eyes as Dean stated how he had seen Mary's death, and she had told him to be brave made her reach out for Sam, she linked her fingers with his, she felt him squeeze her fingers, as he pulled her that little bit closer for comfort.

Watching Lucas look up at Dean, Jess felt her smile bloom on her own face, which she was sure matched Andrea's as well.

"Thank you" Andrea called as they left.

Slipping into the back of the impala, she looked over the picture, before passing it to Sam. "So if we go off of what Lucas is drawing we need to find a yellow house."

"Assuming the kid isn't just drawing random drawings" Sam stated as he grabbed the picture, frowning as he looked it over.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that until his dad died." Dean stated as he flicked his eyes to the drawing and then back to the road.

"There are cases." Jess stated as she brushed her hair back. "Going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to what's around them."

"You mean psychic tendencies?" Sam asked

"Yeah, there all through history of paranormal occurrences surrounding small children." Jess stated

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time until someone else drowns, so if you got a better lead, then let's hear it Sam." Dean snapped as he took a sharp left in the impala.

Shooting Sam a look, Jess shook her head lightly "until we know something else, we'll look for the house Lucas drew."

Rolling his eyes, with a sigh Sam stated "All right, we got another house to find."

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two story house in this county alone." Dean stated

Sam smiled lightly. "See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around."

"Oh ho, College boy thinks he's so smart." Dean teased lightly.

Smiling at his brother Sam asked "You know, um…. What you said about mum…..You never told me that before."

"It's no big deal" Dean stated as he ignored Sam.

Sighing at them, Jess wondered how neither of them could see that they both still hurt over there mother's death, Dean more so then Sam, but after all these years she knew it shouldn't still be as raw as it was, the gapping hole Mary Winchester left should of healed some over the years.

She also knew that the last words Mary spoke to Dean were a huge deal.

"Oh god." Dean joked "we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?" Dean asked.

Sam snorted lightly, as he shook his head.

Leaning through the seat, Jess lightly kiss Sam on the cheek "So now what?" Jess asked.

"We find that church." Dean stated.

The next day Jess followed Sam and Dean around the town looking for the white church, there were four churches in total all of them white, and all of them had a yellow house next to it, the only thing that really helped them was the picture Lucas had given them, they were able to pin point the exact house that they needed by lunchtime that day.

Walking up the walk away, Dean knocked lightly on the door "we're sorry to bother you, ma'am but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle?"

Inviting them into her house Mrs Sweeney stated "No sir, not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now, the police never… I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared, losing him… you know, its… it's worse than dying."

Jess pointed out the toy soldiers on the small table next to the photo of peter.

"Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?" Jess asked as she ran her fingers along the picture frame.

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up." Mrs Sweeney stated as she shuffled around the room they were standing in.

From the old toys, and the dust on the surfaces, Jess felt a pang in her heart, this woman was still waiting for her son to come home, even though she probably should have known deep down that her boy was probably dead.

Running her hand over the baseball glove on the chest of draws, Jess looked up as Dean stated "Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy."

"I think we need to talk to Bill Carlton." Jess stated as she exited the room, and headed towards the front door "thank you Mrs Sweeney for talking to us, we really appreciate it." She stated.

The old woman nodded before letting them out of her house.

Climbing into the back seat, Jess smiled slightly as Sam reached over the seat and took her hand in his. "Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow."

"And the lake." Jess stated "whatever happened to the boy had to have happened around that lake."

"I agree with that, and Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something."

"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished." Sam stated

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?" Dean asked.

"What if Bill killed him?" Sam asked.

"Peter's spirit would be furious, it'd want revenge." Jess stated.

"It's possible." Dean asked "let's go see Bill Carlton. "

Pulling up to Bill Carlton's house, Jess slipped out on the backseat and looked around her. "It looks like nobody's here." Jess stated.

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam shouted, as he looked around him.

Hearing an engine roar in the distance, Jess frowned at the noise. "He wouldn't be stupid enough to take out a boat would he?"

"Son of a bitch." Dean cursed as he took off running to the dock around the back of the house. "Hey, check it out" he shouted as he approached the side of the lake. "Mr. Carlton!" Dean shouted waving his arms in the air "You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!"

Racing on to the dock, with Dean and Sam close on her heels, she winced as the water rose around Bill and flipped the boat over.

Sam grabbed Jess pulling her away from the dock's edge. "We have to go after him." Jess snapped.

"There's nothing we can do." Dean stated "we'll need to ring the sheriff, before someone else does."

What was left of the day, was wasted as they watched the police search for Bill Carlton's body in the lake, by the time the sheriff had reached them to ask those questions he had just demanded that they follow him to the station where he can confirm what they had already said to the deputy.

"Sam, Dean, Jess" Andrea stated as she stands up, putting a bag and a container onto the counter "I didn't expect to see you here."

"So. Now you're on a first-name basis." Jake growled as he let them through to his office. "What are you doing here?" he asked Andrea

"I brought you dinner." Andrea stated

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I don't really have the time." Jake stated

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake." Andrea asked

"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home." The sheriff stated, as he went to usher his daughter and grandson out from behind the counter.

Hearing Lucas whine and grab at Dean made Jess' insides squirm, she had a bad feeling that something was going to happen to, and she was certain Lucas was trying to tell Dean something again.

Watching his daughter and grandson leave, the sheriff sighed, before rubbing at his face, removing his jacket he entered his office, Dean Sam and Jess following close on his heels.

"Okay." Jake stated as he sat down in his chair rubbing at his face again. "Just so I'm clear, you see… something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill… who is a very good swimmer by the way, into the drink, and you never see him again?" Jake asked them to confirm it

Jess shot Dean a look, before he stated "Yeah, that about sums it up."

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?"

Jess gave a choked noise as she looked at Dean, he had told her that nobody would be able to tell they were fake.

"That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you three." Jake confirmed her fears.

"See, now, we can explain that." Dean stared

"Enough" Jake snapped. "Please the only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again."

"Door number two sounds good." Sam assured for them all.

"That's the one I'd pick to." Jake snapped as he watched them leave the office.

Heading back to the hotel to grab their stuff, Jess' uneasy feeling swam in her stomach. "Guys were not really leaving are we?" she asked

"You heard the sheriff Jess." Sam stated as he stomped into the hotel room to grab their stuff.

"So what?" she asked "what if this peter's going to hurt more people?"

Sam sighed as he dumped their bags into the back of the impala. "Just let it go Jess." Sam implored.

"I can't let it go." She snapped "and the Sam I knew wouldn't let this go either." She snapped as she turned away from him, getting into the back of the impala, she made sure to slam the door to show how angry she was at him.

She was over this front that Sam put on, the man she had fallen in love with would have helped anyone, now he was willing to walk away because some small town sheriff threatened to turn them in for a fake id.

Sitting in the back, she knew she was stewing, but she couldn't help it, she knew that Lucas was trying to tell Dean something.

Watching the light turn green, and Dean still sit there she knew that Dean knew it to.

"Green." Sam stated, breaking the silence that had surrounded them in the impala.

"What?" Dean asked, as he blinked owlish at Sam

"The light's green." Sam stated. "Green mines go." Shuffling in the seat to look at his brother better "have you forgotten that?"

"Right" Dean growled as he hocked the car around. "That's it."

"Uh, Dean….. The interstate's the other way." Sam stated as he gripped the dash.

Jess grinned lightly, as she realized what Dean was doing, grabbing the armrest in one hand and the sash of the seat belt. "Slow down a little Dean." Jess reprimanded him

"I know that to." Dean stated as he drove off.

"Dean, this job, I think it's over." Sam stated, as he rubbed a hand down his face.

"I'm not so sure." Dean stated back, as he licked his lips "there's something here."

"And I can't believe I'm going to say this but I agree with Dean." Jess stated

Shooting Jess a look, Sam stated "If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney, and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be gone."

"All right." Dean stated "so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?"

"Why would you think that?" Sam asked

"Because Lucas was really scared." Dean stated

Sam smiled slightly "That's what this is about?" he asked

"I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay." Dean stated

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?" Sam teased.

"Shut up?" Dean said with a smile.

Rolling her eyes at the brother's in the front seat, Jess braced herself as Dean spun the car around and headed in the opposite direction.

Pulling up in front of the house, Jess felt dread settle in her stomach, as she followed Sam and Dean to the front door

""Are you sure about this? It's pretty late, man" Sam stated, as he shoved his hands in his pockets, to help fight the chill.

Dean nodded, as he rang the doorbell.

Holding her breath, Jess felt her heart stutter as Lucas throw open the door, his eyes wide, and mouth open slightly in silent fright, before turning tail and running down the hallway.

"Lucas? Lucas." Dean shouted as he took off after him, Sam and Jess close on his heels.

Taking a deep breath, Jess grabbed Lucas, stopping him from entering the bathroom, as Dean and Sam tried to pull Andrea out of the water, shielding him from the horror of losing a parent, she held her breath, and silently preyed, as Sam and Dean were able to get her out of the water, Jess breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lucas." Andrea coughed.

Letting Lucas out of her embrace, Jess let him run to his mum, smiling slightly at Andrea, Jess reached for a towel off of the rack. "Why don't we get you into some dry clothes and we can talk in the living room." Jess stated.

Nodding her head, Andrea wiped at her face as she stood up off of the floor, Lucas tucked under one arm, the other reaching for the towel that Jess had grabbed.

Waiting for Andrea in the lounge, Jess smiled lightly as Sam sat down on the couch, sitting down beside him, she didn't even scowled him when he pulled her into his side, soaking her clothes with his damp ones. "We're ok." He stated as he kissed the top of her head.

"I know, but Andrea and Lucas aren't safe until we put Pete to rest." Jess stated, as she kissed Sam's chin "we must have missed something."

As Andrea entered the room and sat on the chair across from them, Jess sat up and moved away slightly from Sam. "How are you feeling?" Jess stated "any better?"

"No." Andrea whispered as she brought her arms up to wrap around her middle "I just, I don't understand,"

"I know, but I promise, we can help you." Jess stated as she placed her hand on Andrea's knee, "we just need to know what happened exactly?"

Andrea sobbed lightly "I just, I can't"

"Andrea" Sam stated as he moved a little closer to Jess, an Andrea "can you tell us?"

"No." She sobbed as she buried her head in her hands "this doesn't make any sense, I'm going crazy."

"No, you're not." Jess assured her "trust me, you're perfectly sane."

"But you still need to tell us what happened, so we can help you." Sam stated as he smiled at her lightly.

"I heard." Andrea sniffed "I thought I heard" shaking her head she continued "there was this voice."

"A voice, what did it say?" Jess asked

"It said" Andrea sobbed "it said 'come play with me." Wiping at her eyes she asked "What's happening?"

"Hey" Dean called as he entered the room, placing a photo album down in front of them. "Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" Dean asked as he tapped the picture in question.

"What?" Andrea asked blinking up at Dean before looking down at the album. "Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures.

"Huh." Dean stated as he looked at Sam and Jess "Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff.

"Bill and the Sheriff." Jess stated as she grabbed the album and flicked through it to a photo of all three of the boys standing together. "They were both involved with Peter."

"What about Chris?" Andrea demanded "My Dad." Shaking her head she stated "What are you talking about?"

Dean opened his mouth to reply, before turning his head "Lucas." He called "Lucas, what is it?"

Lucas shook his head, motioning to the door, before opening it and walking outside, following the boy to the edge of the lake under a tree, Jess licked her lips, she had a feeling of what they would find if they dug there.

"Lucas honey?" Andrea asked.

Lucas pointed to the ground before pointing at Dean.

"You and Lucas need to get back to the house, and stay there okay." Dean stated. "I'll go get the shovels."

Nodding her head, Jess, pulled her hair up into a pony tail, tying it off with the hair tie that was on her wrist, kicking at the dirt she asked "what do you think we'll find?"

"Maybe you might want to go back to the house with Andrea." Sam stated.

"I need to do this Sam." Jess stated as she shuffled more of the top layer of moss and dirt with her foot. "I can't hide from everything."

"No, but you really shouldn't be here, when we dig up a dead body." Sam snapped back

"Who's to say it'll be a body." Jess snarled as she grabbed a shovel from the freshly appeared Dean, stabbing the dirt with the tip, she stomped on it before bringing a mound of dirt up and dumping it beside her.

"What did I miss?" Dean asked as he handed Sam the other shovel in his hand.

"Nothing." Sam stated as he started digging as well.

"Ok." Dean whistled as he let the silence envelope them.

After a few minutes of digging, they paused as Sam's shovel clunked on something, dropping to her knees Jess started scrapping the dirt away from where Sam hit the metal in the ground. Exposing the handle bars, Jess stepped out of the way as Sam and Dean pulled the bike up out of the ground.

"Peter's bike." Sam stated as he rubbed dirt off of the handles.

"Who are you?"

Spinning around, Jess was thankful when Sam stepped in front of her as they addressed Jake.

"Put the gun down Jake." Sam stated.

"You don't want to hurt anyone" Jess stated as she tried to step in between the brothers.

"How did you know that was there?" Jake asked as he took a step closer, ignoring both Jess and Sam as he addressed Dean.

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You cant bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." Dean snapped

"Stop aggravating the man with the gun." Jess stated "none of us want to get shot here."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Jake stuttered as he kept the gun trained on Dean.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about."

"How about everybody calm down." Jess stated "Dean take a step back, Jake put the gun down, let us explain what's going on."

"Dad" Andrea calls as she races over to them.

"We don't need to explain anything to him jess, he knows." Dean snapped "he killed someone, and now you have one seriously pissed off spirit on your hands."

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does."

"Yeah?" Jake asked "and how do you know that?"

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." Jess stated "do you want that to happen to Andrea and Lucas?"

"Listen to yourselves, both of you. You're insane." Jake stated as he shook his head lowering the gun.

Dean scoffed "I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake."

"Dad?" Andrea asked "Is any of this true?"

Raising the gun, he trained it on to Dean. "No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous."

"Something tried to drown me, Chris died on that lake, dad look at me." Andrea stated "Tell me, you, you didn't kill anyone."

Jess bite her lip to keep the noise in her throat from rising as Jake looked away from Andrea.

"Oh my god." Andrea whispered.

Looking at his daughter, before looking back at Dean, Jake stated "Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank." 

Jess shook her head, as she caught the glance Dean shot Sam.

"Oh, Andrea." Jake stated as he dropped the gun on to the ground and approached Andrea. "We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational."

"All right, listen to me, all of you." Dean snapped as he rubbed a hand down his face before pointing towards the house. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now." Turning to Jess and Sam he commanded "we need to pack them up and get them away from here."

"Just until the lake dries up." Jess asked.

"Yeah." Dean stated.

Hearing Andrea gasp, Jess turned to see what she was looking at.

"Lucas" Jake shouted as he took off running.

"Lucas." Dean called as he followed them to the dock.

Watching Lucas be pulled in, Jess grabbed Andrea as Sam and Dean jumped into the lake.

"They'll get him." Jess assured her "just stay with me, they need to focus on finding Lucas not worrying about you as well if you were to jump in."

Andrea nodded as she gripped Jess tightly. "Oh god, Lucas where are you?"

Taking a deep breath Jess swallowed the bile that rose in her throat at the thought of Sam and Dean not finding Lucas, keeping her eyes trained on the water, as Sam surfaced before diving back down and then Dean did the same, Jess fought the tears that were streaming down her faced already.

"Daddy, no." Andrea shouted.

Looking across as Jake started to walk into the water, Jess grabbed Andrea to prevent her from diving after her father.

She got what he was doing, and she knew that if Jake sacrified himself nothing would happen to Lucas. Smiling slightly at Jake as he looked at them, Jess, let her grip on Andrea go, as Jake was sucked under the water.

"Daddy, Daddy, no" Andrea sobbed as she collapsed on to the deck. "No."

Licking her lips, Jess wiped at her own tears as Dean surfaced, with Lucas in his arms.

Jess licked her lips as she throw her bag into the back of the impala, Sam and Dean following suit, shooting Sam a look she motioned for him to talk to Dean.

"Look." Sam sighed, as he lightly touched Dean's shoulder "we're not gonna save everybody."

Rolling her eyes at the boys. Jess shook her head.

"I know." Dean whispered as he fiddled with the impala car keys. "I know."

"Hey guys."

Smiling at Andrea, Jess raised her hand in greeting to Andrea.

"Hey" Dean smiled

"We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road." Andrea said as she placed a hand on Lucas shoulders. "Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asked.

"Of course." Andrea stated. Kissing Lucas on top of his head.

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car." Dean stated.

Jess smiled as Dean and Lucas walked away. "How you holding up?" Jess asked.

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know." Andrea stated.

"I'm sorry we didn't-"Sam sighed.

Andrea shook her head "You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did I have to hold on to that?" Andrea stated, as she smiled lightly "I don't envy you guys though."

"Come on, we better go get Dean." Jess stated "we can't really leave him alone to long by himself." Jess explained.

Andrea smiled nodded lightly, as she headed over to Dean and Lucas. Brushing her lips against Dean she whispered "Thank you."

Dean stuttered lightly as he scratched his head, before clearing his throat. "Alright kids move your ass, we're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road."

Jess shot Andrea a smile, as she hugged her and Lucas, before sliding into the backseat of the impala, waving goodbye to them Jess smiled as they reversed out of the parking lot and headed towards the highway.

Grabbing her diary out of her bag, Jess started to write as a soft rock song started playing on the stereo.

November the 21st 2005.

Solved a ghost haunt in Lake Maniton Wisconsin, a young boy was accidently drowned in the lake, causing the boy to haunt and drown his victims, in anything that uses the lake as a source of water. Jake Devins local sheriff lost his life, saving his family from the spirit of Peter Sweeney, after 7 people lost their lives.

Biting her lip, Jess blow on the paper, grabbing the research they had used, Jess taped the Death notices of the people on the right hand side of the page besides her neat hand writing. Shooting a look at Dean and Sam, Jess wrote on the bottom of the page.

_Still no sign of John Winchester. _

Slipping the diary into her bag, she leant forward and kissed Sam on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you to," Sam stated, as he reached behind her and squeezed her hand.

**Thank you for reading this chapter, let me know what you think.**

**Lily,**


End file.
